passé,présent, amour
by hanvu
Summary: Après un an d'absence, Hermione revient différente. Ses 'amis' l'avaient trahi et maintenant elle revient pour se venger. Mais l'amour va interrompre ses plans. DracoXHermione Avis: contenant des scènes d'Harry Potter 6
1. Recommencement

**Salut tout le monde j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Hermione s'assit dans un compartiment vide. Elle regarda distraitement par la fenêtre et attendit que le train démarre. Elle n'était pas Hermione, Hermione c'était son passé, le passé qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle est maintenant Jane White d'où vient d'Hermione Jane Granger. Elle avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux n'étaient plus mêlés et en broussaille, mais des boucles noires et soyeuses retombant parfaitement le long de son dos. Ses yeux autrefois noisette sont maintenant d'un noir profond. Hermione Granger n'existe plus car elle avait été trahie par des personnes qu'elle appelait jadis ses 'amis'. Aujourd'hui elle remettra les pieds dans Poudlard qu'elle avait quitté il y a un an. Maintenant, elle est de retour pour les hanter et les faire regretter de l'avoir accusée.

Un coulissement de porte se fit entendre ce qui fit sursauter Jane.

-Excuse moi, mais il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'asseoir avec toi? Lui dit Harry.

_Comment l'oublier, il n'a pas changé d'une miette, il était toujours maigrichon mais il a beaucoup grandi. Non je ne veux pas que vous vous asseyiez avec moi! _Pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait plus de place.

-Oui, faites comme chez vous.

Elle regarda Ron, Ginny et Neville s'asseoir sur le banc en face d'elle tandis que Harry à côté d'elle. Elle sentit de la rage monter, elle voulait leur faire du mal comme ils en ont fait à elle. Puis, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit Harry la fixer comme les autres d'ailleurs. Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ébahis.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hum rien, lui dit Harry, c'est que tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille qu'on connaît.

_Que vous connaissiez _pensa-t-elle.

-Hermione? Dit Ron, qui avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits.

-Hum non, moi c'est Jane White.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup, moi c'est Ron Weasley.

_C'est normale que je lui ressemble pauvre idiot c'est moi._

-Moi c'est Ginny sa sœur.

-Et moi Neville.

-Moi Harry Potter, lui dit-il tout en soupçonnant quelque chose. Il avait toujours été très intelligent, plus intelligent que Ron en tout cas. Puis il reprit :

-Tu es nouvelle?

_DUH ! _

-Oui, je vais être en septième cette année. J'ai hâte de visiter Poudlard, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé!

-À quelle école tu allais avant? Demanda Ginny.

-Durmstrang.

Ce qui était vrai : elle avait passé sa sixième année là-bas. Cette réponse avait l'air de détendre Harry, mais, il continua à la fixer comme si elle était une espèce en voie de extinction ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise. Ron qui avait l'air de la croire lui dit :

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'école?

-C'est parce que mes parents ont déménagé et je voulais entrer dans une bonne école pour avoir un bel avenir.

Leurs regards s'assombrirent et Ginny était sur le bord d'éclater en sanglots. Un silence tomba ce qui la rendit très heureuse. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient à Hermione, à elle, elle voulait qu'ils souffrent comme elle avait souffert de savoir que ses meilleurs amis ne l'ont pas cru, elle avait toujours cru en Harry comme en deuxième année quand tout le monde pensait qu'il voulait tuer Justin avec le serpent. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux, mais quand elle avait besoin d'eux ils lui ont tourné le dos.

_Flash Back_

Hermione pleurait et regarda Ginny, mais elle ne la consola pas

-Hermione comment as-tu pu? Lui cria Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi! Je te le jure que ce n'est pas moi! Il faut que vous me croyiez!

-Non, on avait confiance en toi Hermione, lui dit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas moi je vous dis!

-Non tu as tué Dumbledore, j'avais confiance en lui. J'ai perdu Sirius et maintenant lui? Pourquoi tu l'as tué?

-Ce n'est pas moi, répéta Hermione en pleurant.

-Tu étais avec lui quand il est mort, tu étais seule dans son bureau, tu ne peux pas nous dire que ce n'est pas toi, Dumbledore était très important pour moi!

-Et notre amitié n'est pas importante pour toi?

-On ne te connaît pas, si tu tenais vraiment à nous, tu ne l'aurais pas tué! Pourquoi?

-Ron s'il te plait dit à Harry qu'il a tort, tu es mon ami hein?

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mais toutes les preuves sont contre toi.

-Ce n'est pas moi!

-Tu es chanceuse qu'on ne t'aie pas accusée au ministère, lui dit Harry,

Elle tomba sur ses genoux et continua à pleurer. Harry et Ron n'osaient même pas la calmer et la relever, ils l'ont juste laissé par terre à pleurer. Puis, elle murmura :

-Vous allez me payez ça… JE VOUS DÉTESTE APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR VOUS, C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ? Bande d'hypocrites.

-C'est pas nous les hypocrites c'est toi.

Et à ces mots, ils la laissèrent là, seule. Le lendemain, elle avait quitté l'école pour Dumstrang sans le leur dire et prit le nom de Jane White. Elle se promit qu'un jour elle aura sa vengeance.

_Fin du flash back_

Hermione brisa le silence et leur demanda :

-Pourquoi vous ne dites rien?

Ginny ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura sur l'épaule de son frère. Puis Neville parla pour la première fois :

-Hermione est une amie commença-t-il, _était ÉTAIT une amie! _Mais elle nous a quitté par notre faute.

-Pourquoi ça?

-On l'avait accusée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait.

_Évidemment, c'est maintenant que vous le saviez?_

-Je ne comprends pas, dit elle, innocente.

-On ne l'a pas crue, on a douté d'elle, on croyait qu'elle avait tué Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas elle en fin de compte, c'était Rogue. On avait tellement honte. Elle nous a quittés ça fait un an. On ne sait pas où elle est, elle a juste disparu. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas morte.

-Ne dit pas ça! Cria Ginny avec des larmes qui lui coulèrent sur le menton.

-On s'en veut tellement.

Hermione étira un petit sourire discret que personne ne vit.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'aviez accusée? _Parce que j'étais SEULEMENT sur les lieux de crimes, je parie que si Ron était là, Harry l'aurait cru. _

-Parce qu'elle était sur les lieux du crime.

-et?

-C'est tout.

Hermione inspira profondément, mais cela ne marcha pas, elle éclata

-C'est tout? Murmura-t-elle puis elle augmenta sa voix C'EST TOUT? Et vous l'appelez ses amis? Vous n'avez pas honte?

Elle avait du tourner le couteau dans la plaie, parce que Ginny avait recommencé à pleurer de plus belle. Harry lui dit :

-On le sait, pas besoin de nous le dire. Tu es qui pour nous faire la morale?

-Une fille qui comprend les sentiments de votre soi-disante 'amie'

Puis le silence pesait de nouveau, à part les pleurs de Ginny. Puis Harry reprit :

-Tu ne vois pas que Ginny a assez souffert? Tu devrais être à Serpentard…

-En plein la maison que je voulais! Pis toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas souffert? C'est juste Ginny qui a eu mal dans cette histoire? Quelle honte pour votre Hermione. Lui dit-elle.

Et le silence retomba de nouveau. Elle se sentait mal de faire pleurer Ginny, mais elle devait leur faire mal, mais pas trop... Le train s'arrêta et Hermione pouvait voir Poudlard avec ses lumières qui éclairent la nuit. Elle avait peur de remettre les pieds dans cette école : et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait? Ça allait être une longue année.

* * *

**Voilà si vous avez des commentaires (positifs de préférence) n'hésitez pas. REVIEWS!**


	2. Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer: Harry potter ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendrait surement jamais sauf si je deviens subitement multi-milliardaire et que j'achète ses droits.**

**Bonne lecture! hum.. pour malfoy, j'aime mieux l'écrire en anglais c'est plus beau!**

* * *

Ils débarquèrent du train et montèrent sur les barques. Harry proposa à Hermione de monter avec eux et elle accepta à contre-cœur. _Mais pourquoi je dois toujours être prise avec eux?_ Ces personnes ne faisaient que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Pendant le voyage elle se retint de les pousser dans l'eau de peur de se faire renvoyer. Elle avait peut-être changé d'apparence mais elle était toujours Hermione. 

-Tu veux toujours être à Serpentard? Demanda Ron

-Non, j'ai juste dit ça sur un coup de tête. _Il ne faut pas oublier Malfoy. Je le déteste autant que je déteste ces traîtres._

-Tu veux aller où? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Je ne sais pas, je me vois bien à Serdaigle.

-Non Griffondor c'est bien mieux, lui conseilla Harry.

-Pourquoi ça? _Elle avec eux pendant une année mais tu es malade Harry? Tu veux que je me suicide ou quoi?_

-Parce qu'ils sont loyals et courageux, lui dit-il fièrement.

Hermione en entendant cela serra ses poings à en saigner, quand ils mirent pied sur la terre ferme, elle cracha :

-Loyal, ria-t-elle, courageux… vous n'aviez même pas été loyaux à votre 'amie' et vous vous appelez loyaux? Vous n'avez pas honte? Courageux, vous ne l'aviez même pas défendue, vous l'aviez laissé là, vous l'aviez abandonnée et vous vous dites Griffondor? Je préfère mille fois plus être à Serdaigle que d'être avec des poules mouillées comme vous, des traîtres. Votre maison n'abrite que des menteurs.

Elle se battait pour retenir ses larmes qui lui chauffaient les yeux. Elle les regarda, ils avaient les têtes baissées, probablement par la honte et Ron était rouge comme une pivoine. Ginny était encore au bord des larmes, Neville était blanc tandis que Harry gardait toujours silence.

-Bravo bien dit! Lui cria quelqu'un

-Ta gueule Malfoy, lui cria Ron.

Hermione se retourna et vit son pire cauchemar : Malfoy. Il avait toujours ce sourire qui l'énervait tant. _Il n'est pas capable de sourire comme du monde? _Ces cheveux toujours d'un blond platine et il est très grand et musclé, sûrement à cause du Quidditch. Il la comtempla de la tête au pied ce qui la fit rougir.

-Tu as raison, les Griffondors sont des minables.

-Vas-t-en Malfoy, lui dit Harry.

-Du calme Potter, laisse-moi lui expliquer qu'elle a complètement raison, la preuve que les Griffondors sont des minables c'est de regarder Weasley le pire des minables.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire discret, mais Malfoy l'a entendu.

-Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Draco Malfoy, appelle-moi Draco. Tu seras parfaite à Serpentard, ils sont rusés et malins, c'est mieux que d'être Griffondors en tout cas.

-Moi c'est Jane White, mais je voudrais être à Serdaigle.

_White…_ pensa Malfoy _Elle vient donc d'une pure lignée._ Malfoy commença à éprouver un petit intérêt envers elle puis lui dit :

-Serdaigle? Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'ils sont studieux comme moi.

-Une autre Hermione Granger? C'est dommage.

-Comment ça une autre Hermione Granger? Mais c'est quoi votre problème, arrêtez de me comparer à elle! Je ne suis pas elle, je suis moi! Je suis Jane White ce n'est pas pourtant compliqué.

-Non c'est vrai, elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe et toi tu es Pure comme ma famille.

-Mais est-ce que le sang est si important que ça?

-Oui, comme tu vois ma famille est très connu pour notre sang.

-Je croyais que ta famille était connue parce que ton père était un Mangemort et qu'il est maintenant à Azkaban!

Malfoy sursauta et la regarda surpris. Surpris, parce qu'elle avait du cran de l'insulter. Insulter le Grand Malfoy? Mais qui est-elle pour lui dire ça? D'habitude les filles passaient leur temps à l'admirer et lui faire des compliments comme «oh tu es tellement beau!»« Tu as un sourire charmeur » pas « ton père est un criminel!». Puis il lui cria :

-Tu oses m'insulter?

-Je ne t'ai jamais insulté, j'ai juste insulté ton père. À moins que toi aussi tu sois un Mangemort?

-Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Bravo Jane, lui cria Ron.

Puis elle lui envoya un sourire, ce n'était pas prévu de fraterniser avec les ennemis, mais Malfoy était pire que eux. Il lui avait rendu ses cinq années et le début de la sixième année infernaaux. Et elle n'était pas prête à le pardonner de sitôt.

Draco la fixa intensément avec des yeux indéchiffrables. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait ce qui lui fit peur. Soudain, une voix stridente venue de nulle part leur perça les oreilles. Une fille sauta sur lui et se pendit à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui dit

-Draco chéri, où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout!

Il lui fit une grimace qui voulait dire je me cachais de toi, c'est normal que tu ne me trouvais pas.

-Pansy ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ça! Lui cria Malfoy.

-Je suis désolée Draconinounette.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle éclata de rire et se roula à terre. Elle n'était pas la seule à rire, Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny s'étaient joint à elle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Des étudiants passaient près de eux et se demandaient s'ils étaient fous. Puis elle se releva et enlevait un peu de poussière sur sa robe.

Elle vit que les joues de Malfoy avaient légèrement rosis d'embarras. Puis il reprit son air digne puis il ouvrit la bouche mais Pansy lui coupa :

-Mais tu es qui toi? Pourquoi as-tu ris? Je ne vois rien de drôle.

-Moi? Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Jane White. J'ai ri parce que vous formez un drôle de couple.

C'est vrai que c'était drôle, Pansy ressemblait à un bouledogue qui suivait son maître partout et prête à mordre tout ceux qui osaient regarder son Draco chéri. Draco poussa Pansy et lui ordonna :

-Va donc m'attendre dans la grande salle, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Et arrête de me coller.

-Tout ce que tu veux Draconinounette. Lui dit-elle en battant les cils.

Hermione regarda Harry et ils étouffèrent un rire. Elle reprit son calme et lui dit :

-Mais qu'est ce tu attends, va rejoindre ta blonde, tu es son Draconinounette adoré, il faut pas la décevoir sinon elle va te mordre.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentit des larmes de rire qui allaient couler. Ses épaules bougeaient car elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas cramper.

-Ce n'est pas ma blonde! Je ne veux aucune relation avec elle! C'est elle qui se fait des idées!

Draco avait l'air de la convaincre ou de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas Pansy. Mais c'était quand même normal pour l'idole des filles de se tenir avec une fille comme Pansy. _Je ne le blâme pas_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda Malfoy s'éloigner en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Ron qui lui souriaient. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner, au fond d'elle elle voulait leur dire que c'était elle, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas mais elle ne pouvait juste pas. Elle avait peur que tout redevienne comme avant. _Rien n'est comme avant_ pensa-t-elle. _Parce qu'ils m'ont trahie, rien ne peut être comme avant, c'est impossible. _

-Je dois y aller, il faut que je me trouve une maison. Dit Hermione.

Elle entra et vit des chandelles flotter sur du vide, elle avait oublié la splendeur de Poudlard. À Dumstrang, il faisait froid et sombre, tandis qu'à Poudlard, elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle.

Comme Dumbledore était mort, Professeur McGonagall l'avait remplacé. Elle était cernée à cause des tonnes de travaux et de responsabilité.

Elle attendit que les premières années soient triées dans leurs maisons respectives. Son cœur battait très vite, elle avait le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle était en première année. Elle avait hâte, si elle le pouvait, elle sauterait sur place.

Puis, elle entendit «Jane White», elle avança lentement en se disant _Tout va bien se passer, reste calme, reste calme. _Elle monta les marches et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Malfoy se taire et l'observer. Ils se lançaient des regards pour dire « Elle va être dans ma maison.»

Quelqu'un posa le Choixpeau sur elle qui lui dit

_Hermione Granger, comme on se revoit. Je vois que tu as beaucoup changé, c'est dur maintenant. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de gentillesse mais tu as bien d'autres qualités, pas à Poussouffle, tu es studieuse et ambitieuse mais je ne te mettrais pas à Serdaigle._

_Oh non!_ pensa-t-elle, il ne restait que deux maisons, celles dans laquelle elle ne voulait absolument pas être.

- _Tu ne veux pas être dans ces maisons hein? Voyons voir, tu es très courageuse ça c'est sure, ta loyauté a sans limite, mais tu es rusée et intelligente, c'est très difficile. _

Elle attendit et elle entendit le Choixpeau crier :

-SERPENTARD

La table des serpentard l'acclamait et sifflait. Elle vit Malfoy envoyer un sourire triomphant à Harry. Elle marcha lentement vers eux et prit une place en face de Malfoy, la seule qui restait. Il lui dit :

-Tu vois je t'avais dis que tu serais parfaite à Serpentard.

-La ferme Malfoy.

Les plats apparurent devant eux et ils commencèrent à manger. Elle mangeait en silence, Malfoy l'observait de temps en temps, mais elle ne levait pas les yeux. Elle pensait que sa vie ne pouvairt pas être plus pire que ça.

Puis elle frappa sa tête sur la table, et les Serpentards lui envoya des regards plein de questions. Harry, assis à la table en face des Serpentards, lui envoya un regard désolé, puis elle lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire «sauve-moi».

Malfoy qui en avait assez qu'elle communiquait avec la maison ennemie, lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu parles avec les Griffondors, tu es un Serpentard maintenant. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_À mon grand désespoir, je suis prise avec toi, voilà ce qui passe._

-Je parle avec personne, tu vois mes lèvres ne bougeaient pas, je ne fais que les regarder je n'ai pas le droit?

-Écoute, je suis le chef ici, alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sais où me trouver, lui dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit frissonner.

_Qui peut penser que Malfoy voulait séduire Moi? Une sang-debourbe? _Pensa-t-elle.

-Tu veux me rendre un service?

-Oui n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Jette-toi du haut d'un pont et crève, ça me rendra la vie plus agréable.

Les Serpentards qui écoutaient leur conversation ainsi que tout le monde car elle avait crié, étaient bouche-bée. Aucune, bien aucune fille ne parlait comme ça à Malfoy. Il n'en revenait pas, personne n'en revenait. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

Hermione en avait assez, elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'en alla à son dortoir. En franchissant la porte, elle entendit la table des Griffondors l'acclamer, elle ne puis s'en empêcher : elle étira un petit sourire.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! JOYEUX NOEL À TOUS! écrivez-moi s'il vous plaît et donnez moi des idées, ça m'aide beaucoup, encouragez moi plz! Merci encore pour vos reviews! **


	3. Souvenirs

**Discamer: Bon, comme vous le savez déjà l'histoire est basé sur le 6e Harry Potter donc il y a des scènes que ne m'appartiennent pas et les personages non plus. Seule Élaine Stiller et Martha Orleans qui vont apparaître m'appartienent (mwhahhahaha) (Ces noms sont basés sur mes amies, ça fait drôle de les posséder!.)**

Réponses aux reviews:

q: pourquoi avoir mis Hermione à Serpentard?

R: C'est parce qu'elle est devenue un peu (méchante) et puis je voulais avoir un couple hermione/Draco

* * *

**La dernière fois:**

_Hermione en avait assez, elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'en alla à son dortoir. En franchissant la porte, elle entendit la table des Griffondors l'acclamer, elle ne puis s'en empêcher: elle étira un petit sourire._

* * *

Hermione franchit la grande porte et se dirigea versson dortoir. Un problème se posa : elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Elle se sentit un peu stupide d'aller à un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle s'en alla donc voir la nouvelle directrice la Professeur McGonagall. 

Elle monta les escaliers et cogna sur la porte attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Soudain, quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur Malfoy avec son sourire diabolique qui l'énervait tant. Elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris là-bas à m'insulter? Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait à la dernière nouvelle.

-Seule ta présence m'énerve, tu aimes mieux cette réponse?

-Non, je ne suis pas satisfait, pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas les frimeurs qui pensent que leur famille est supérieure à tout le monde et qui traite les autres comme les déchets.

-Tu ne me connais même pas pour m'insulter.

_Oh non, c'est vrai! Il faut que j'agisse comme si c'est la première fois que je le vois. Mais ça va être dure, je l'ai connu pendant six ans, _pensa Hermione. Puis elle changea de sujet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Malfoy?

-Je voulais demander pourquoi ça se fait que je ne sois pas préfet cette année, ils sont chanceux que mon père ne soit pas là sinon… Malfoy s'arrêta et la regarda incrédule, et toi, Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Hermione sentit ses joues se chauffer un peu et baissa la tête et murmura :

-Jenesaispasoùestledortoirdesserpentards.

-Quoi? Répète, mais plus lentement s'il te plaît et articule». Ricana Malfoy

Hermione soupira et prit une grande inspiration, _il va rire c'est sûr_. :« Je ne sais pas où est mon dortoir.

Il y eu un moment de silence et Malfoy se risqua :

-Ça veut dire que tu étais partie sans savoir où tu allais?

Hermione hocha la tête puis il continua :

-Et que tu ne connais pas le mot de passe? Et tu es sortie dignement mais que tu t'étais perdue?

Elle hocha de nouveau, elle rougit de honte et puis Malfoy craqua, il ria tellement fort que tout le monde put l'entendre.

-C'est correct, je crois que j'ai reçu ton message! Lui dit-elle

-Attend! Je n'ai pas fini de rire, c'est trop drôle! Je donnerai mon héritage pour te voir te planter!»

Malfoy se tordait en deux pendant qu'Hermione croisait les bras et tapait du pied. Elle le regardait rire, elle ne le voyait jamais rire plutôt ricaner. Ça faisait changement. Elle émit un petit rire et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour le cacher.

La porte s'ouvrit ce qui interrompit les rires et une McGonagall fatiguée et épuisée en sortit. Elle leur demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est quoi tout ces bruits?

-Je suis désolée Professeur, mais on aimerait vous parler si c'est possible? Demanda Hermione poliment.

-Mais bien sûr, je suis navrée, mais je dormais, alors je n'ai pas pu vous entendre, soupira McGonagall.

-Vu que je suis nouvelle, je ne connais pas le mot de passe de Serpentards et…

-J'avais oublié! Coupa-t-elle. Malfoy va vous aider puisqu'il connaît bien Poudlard.

Hermione figea, et jeta des petits coups d'œil à Malfoy tandis qu'il abordait son sourire habituel. _Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste? Maintenant je suis prise avec lui! _Pensa-t-elle.

-Mais professeur, j'ai déjà lu le livre «L'histoire de Poudlard» Je connais déjà ce château par cœur, tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est le mot de passe.

-D'accord mademoiselle White, Malfoy escortez-la.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit-il avec un air déçu.

_Je suis sauvée! _Pensa-t-elle. _Pas de Malfoy dans mes pattes! _Elle suivit Malfoy docilement vers son dortoir. Plus elle continua à marcher, plus elle avait froid.

-Nous y voilà, lui dit-il, le mot de passe c'est _Chocogrenouille_.

Hermione était surprise que les Serpentards puissent avoir de tels mots de passe…_qui l'aurait cru?_

En face d'elle il se trouvait le portrait d'un homme avec un serpent enroulé à son cou. Lorsque Malfoy eut prononcé le mot de passe, le tableau bascula pour faire place à une immense pièce. À l'intérieur, tout le monde parlait à voix basse et ils étaient à leur affaire, très distant des uns des autres. Ils n'étaient pas aussi accueillants et chaleureux comme les Griffondors. Mais elle était habituée avec les élèves de Dumstrang qui, eux aussi, étaient très froid.

La pièce était froide et humide malgré le feu qui grandissait dans le foyer. Lorsqu'elle entra, les Serpentards la regardèrent et reprirent ensuite leurs occupations habituelles.

-Le dortoir des filles est à gauche et celui des gars à droite. Lui dit-il en désignant les escaliers de chaque côté.

-Hum merci, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller retrouver mes affaires et me reposer.

-Pas de problème.

-J'ai une question, c'est où ma chambre?

-Oh, j'ai entendu dire que le seul lit qui restait se trouvait dans la dernière chambre au fond.

-Merci, et c'est qui les préfets en chez cette année pour que tu veuilles t'opposer?

-C'est Saint Potter et son chien Weasley, ils me dégoûtent et c'est toujours les Griffondors. Je serais meilleur qu'eux et puis ils m'enlèvent des points injustement. Je te jure que j'aurai ma vengeance.

-Ah, tu veux défier Harry Potter celui qui a survécut? Bon ben bonne nuit Malfoy

-Ouais 'nuit, maugréa-t-il.

Elle gravit les escaliers et poussa la porte du fond. Elle vit quatre lits dont un avec ses bagages déposés dessus. Il y avait trois filles assises sur un lit qui jasaient en riant. Elle en connaissait deux sur trois, l'une était Milicent Bulstrode avec laquelle elle s'était battue en duel il y a de cela cinq ans, et l'autre, le bouledogue, Pansy Parkinson.

L'inconnue, se leva et se présenta affectueusement. _Au moins, il en a une qui a le sens de l'hospitalité dans les Serpentards_, soupira Hermione.

-Salut, c'est toi la nouvelle? Je suis Élaine Stiller, ravie de faire ta connaissance!

-Moi, c'est Jane White.

Petite, son interlocutrice possédait une chevelure d'une couleur brune qui concordait avec ses yeux chocolat émanant de vie. Même si elle était une Serpentarde, la fille n'émanait pas l'habituelle froideur de ceux-ci.

-Comme on se revoit, comme tu le sais sûrement, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, comment as tu pu insulter et faire honte à mon Draconi?

-Laisse faire Pans, elle est nouvelle. Elle ne sait pas qui est Draco, lui dit Élaine avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Bon, je suis Milicent Bulstrode. Bienvenue à Poudlard, tu vas te plaire ici, on parle toute la nuit et c'est du maquillage à volonté!

_Encore des Lavande Brown? _Pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se préparer et se maquiller pendant trois heures d'affilée. Elle préférait garder ses trois heures à lire un bon livre ou à faire ses devoirs.

Pansy la fixait toujours avec un œil perçant à en ficher la trouille. Hermione qui en avait assez lui dit franchement :

-Écoute Pansy, je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à ton Draco, mais je n'ai rien à avoir là-dedans, c'est lui qui m'a provoquée et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te volerais pas ton Draco si ça te ferait plaisir. De toute façon je n'en veux pas.

Cette réplique avait l'air de lui satisfaire, car elle lui prit la main et l'amena sur son lit, pour continuer à bavarder.

Elle avait passé sa soirée à parler de son école, comment les gars étaient séduisants, mais qu'ils parlaient très peu. Elle leur racontait qu'il y faisait très froid, mais que leurs cours étaient semblables à ceux de Poudlard, mais qu'il avait plus de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elles prirent leur baguettes et fire apparaître des gâteries. Elles rirent, elles se battirent avec des oreillers et parlèrent beaucoup. Élaine lui raconta que les plus beaux gars de Poudlard étaient Malfoy, Harry et Blaise, mais que Malfoy était à Pansy. Mais elle n'était pas sûre si Harry était avec Ginny Weasley car ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Hermione se sentait comme chez elle, elle pouvait être elle-même avec elles, c'était un sentiment qu'elle avait perdu il y a longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Pas tout de suite. Elle pouvait juste être ouverte et se sentir bien, mais la confiance ne faisait pas partie de Jane White, la confiance faisait partie d'Hermione Granger, mais Hermione Granger n'existe plus, plus jamais…

Lorsque tout le monde somnolait, Hermione se dirigea vers une place tranquille, où il n'y avait pas d'affreux ronflements de Pansy. Elle s'en alla dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle affectionait particulièrement cet endroit, où elle pouvait contempler les étoiles et le ciel. Elle se laissa bercer dans les douces brises qui caressaient son visage.

Ses amis lui manquaient énormément, mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rattraper le temps perdu, trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ. Elle avait changé. Ils ont changé. Tout ne pouvait pas être comme avant, trop d'évènements s'étaient passé.

Elle prit place près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula au long de son visage. Elle se remémora de toutes ses souffrances de l'année dernière. Qui aurait cru qu'en un an, plusieurs évènements puissent se produire et détruire une personne?

_Flash Back_

-Harry, Ron, vous me promettez qu'on sera toujours ensemble? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Sotte, mais c'est sûr on forme un trio d'enfer, sourit Harry

-On restera amis pour toujours, lui dit Ron.

Hermione, rassurée, s'endormit dans leur bras, dans le terrier des Weasley. Elle se sentait bien, elle pouvait leur faire confiance et rester ainsi pendant toute sa vie.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Menteurs… murmura-t-elle entre les dents. D'autres larmes lui coulèrent des yeux autrefois noisettes. _Il ne faut pas pleurer, c'est un signe de faiblesse, ils ne méritent pas que tu leur verses des larmes._ Mais ses souvenirs basculèrent et elle vit le visage de ses parents, ses chers parents.

Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et étouffa des sanglots dans ses bras. Elle resta dans cette position et pleura. Elle se débarrassa de toutes les douleurs. Elle se défoula.

_Flash Back_

-Papa, maman! Cria Hermione en sortant de la cheminée et en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici chérie? Tu n'es pas à l'école? Lui demanda sa mère en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

-Non, maman, je ne veux plus y retourner!

-Sèche tes larmes, et calme-toi, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Elle leur raconta dans tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Elle leur expliqua que ses amis ne l'avaient pas crue et que probablement le Ministère était à sa poursuite, car elle était la seule suspecte sur leur liste. Elle le savait car elle avait entendu Harry le dire à Fudge.

-Écoute, on te croit, ton père et moi, on sait que tu n'oserais jamais faire un tel acte. Regarde ton père va aller changer ton nom et on va te protéger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-J'y vais de ce pas, lui dit son père.

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups sur la porte et puis ils entendirent quelqu'un leur dire :

-On sait que vous êtes la Miss Granger, ouvrez sinon, on ouvre cette porte par nous, même, rendez-vous, nous avons des détraqueurs avec nous!

Sa mère lui chuchota :

-Hermione, vite cache-toi, on va régler ça!

Hermione hocha et se cacha dans le placard, elle devait penser à un souvenir malheureux, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Puis quelqu'un cria :

-_Alohomora_!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur notre propriété? Cria son père.

-Nous voulons votre fille, elle doit aller à Azkaban, c'est la seule coupable.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs?

Hermione regarda par la serrure, son père serrer sa mère contre lui. Elle voulut sortir de sa cachette pour leur demander de tout arrêter, mais c'était trop tard.

-Nous avons nos sources, dites-nous où est votre fille sinon…

-Sinon quoi? Lui demanda son père sur un ton provoquant.

-Sinon, allez-y!

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir d'un souvenir triste, parce que l'évènement le plus triste et le plus déchirant venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Ses parents venaient de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. C'était horrible! Les détraqueurs ne sentirent sa présence et ils partirent.

Elle resta figée sur place, dans le placard, ne sachant que faire, horrifiée et blanche comme un drap. Ses parents étaient morts par sa faute. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie. Puis elle sombra dans la noirceur avec le seul souvenir de ses parents étendus par terre, morts.

_Fin Flash Back_

Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa manche de sa robe, elle se releva et continua à fixer les étoiles. Elle devait se venger, _venger mes parents…_ c'est pour ça qu'elle était revenue, pour leur faire du mal, pour qu'ils souffrent. Mais jamais ils ne souffrirrait l'équivalent de ce qu'elle avait souffert ce jour là.

Elle les détestait, elle voulait les tuer. Harry savait déjà que ses parents avaient été tués et d'être trahi par son meilleur ami. Maintenant c'était son tour. Elle avait pitié pour lui, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de se venger.

Elle devait mettre son plan à exécution. Celui qu'elle avait prévu depuis un an. Personne ne se mettrait au travers de son chemin. Elle n'aura aucune pitié, comme les détraqueurs qui n'avaient pas épargné ses parents innocents. Elle ne les épargnerait pas.

Hermione Granger sera de retour.

* * *

**Je suis désolée... Malfoy n'avait pas beaucoup aparru, mais il ne serait pas la pour un petit bout de temps, mais je vous promet qu'il sera là souvent avec Hermione dans les chapitres à venir.**

**Merci pour les reviews! Allez n'hésitez pas à me commenter je suis ouverte à toute les suggestions! REVIEWS! **


	4. Hermione Granger

**Disclamer: Bon, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais Élaine Stiller est à moi, j'espère que je deviendrais hyper riche pour les acheter mais bon, pour maintenant je vais me contenter d'Élaine.**

**Q: POurquoi Hermione est-elle pure? Elle a été adopté?**

**R: heu... j'avais pas pensé à ça... on va dire qu'il y avait une bonne femme qui l'a adopté pis elle a pris son nom de famille, mais jcrois que je vais le préciser quelque part dans mon histoire... merci j'avais pas penser à ça.

* * *

**

Hermione se réveilla. Ses yeux étaient entourés de gros cernes noirs à cause de ses pleurs. En voyant son air affreux, Élaine, Milicent et Pansy s'étaient ruées sur elle pour lui faire disparaître ses poches. Elles allaient la maquiller mais Hermione leur expliqua doucement :

« C'est correct les filles. Je sais que ma mine laisse à désirer, mais je suis capable de m'arranger toute seule, comme une grande. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et grâce à une incantation, elle s'arrangea. Elle peignit ses longs cheveux noirs et s'habilla. _C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Vous allez me le payer_ pensa-t-elle en fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

Demain, les cours allaient commencer, alors elle devait agir le plus tôt possible. Elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle entra dans la grande salle, s'assit et mangea. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle : il y avait seulement quelques élèves de Poussouffles et de Serdaigles.

Pendant qu'elle tartinait ses toasts, Malfoy prit place à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'es levée tôt, remarqua-t-il.

-Je te retourne la même remarque.

-Oh oui, je me lève souvent tôt pour échapper à Pansy.

-Tu es malchanceux parce qu'elle aussi s'est levée tôt aujourd'hui. Elle descendra bientôt.

-Quoi? Mais d'habitude, elle se lève vraiment tard!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais, elle était prête lorsque je me suis levée. »

Hermione, indifférente à l'expression paniquée de Malfoy, continua à déjeuner tranquillement. Malfoy s'était dépêché à manger, mais, soudain quelque chose capta son attention. Il fixa Hermione et sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il y eut un moment de silence, Hermione gesticula pour qu'il lui réponde. Impatiente, elle lui pinça le bras ce qui le fit revenir sur terre.

-Aïe! C'était pourquoi ça? Lui cria-t-il en se frottant le bras.

-Rien, tu étais dans la lune. Pourquoi me fixais-tu?

-Oh, rien, tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Le cœur d'Hermione commençait à battre plus vite. Son plan sera fichu si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'elle n'était pas Jane White, mais bien Hermione Granger. Elle inspira profondément et lui demanda :

-Qui c'est?

-Hermione Granger. Tu ne lui ressembles pas physiquement, mais vous avez quelque chose en commun. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Tu te fais des idées, c'est peut-être qu'elle te manque alors…

-Granger? Elle? Me manquer?

Malfoy ria ce qui soulagea Hermione. Elle avait eu peur pendant un instant. Malfoy, qui avait arrêté de rire lui demanda :

-Tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi? Parce que je n'ai rien à faire et c'est notre dernière journée de congé avant de commencer l'école.

Hermione rougit à cette invitation, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Malfoy lui demande de sortir. Lui qui l'insultait à la moindre occasion, lui proposait d'aller quelque part? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas Hermione, mais ça fait quand même bizarre.

Elle allait accepter, lorsqu'elle vit que la table de Griffondors pleine et Harry et Ron entrer. Elle lui dit alors :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai d'autres plans prévus pour aujourd'hui. Demande donc à Pansy de passer la journée avec toi, elle en sera ravie.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Il fallait agir vite, avant qu'ils reviennent dans leur chambre.

_Flash Back_

Hermione voulait aller se coucher. Elle quitta la tour d'astronomie, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits. Elle se cacha derrière une statue, et vit que c'était Harry et Ron qui patrouillaient les environs. Elle pensa à son plan et les suivit discrètement. Harry disait à Ron :

-Ron, tu as entendu parler de Krum? Il paraît qu'il est devenu le plus grand joueur de Quidditch du monde des sorciers!

-Ne me parle pas de lui, il m'énerve Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il avait gagné le dernier match avec l'Argentine!

-Arrête, tu es seulement jaloux.

-Jaloux de quoi?

-Qu'il est meilleur que toi au Quidditch, il est plus beau, plus costaud. La liste est longue.

-Il n'est même pas beau! Il a un gros nez et il ne sait même pas bien parler.

-Tu es jaloux qu'il ait demandé à Hermione…

Il eut un moment de silence. Elle pouvait deviner, même si elle était cachée, qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Elle me manque terriblement, dit Ron.

-Je sais, elle me manque aussi, mais c'est du passé, elle est partie.

-Oui, par notre faute.

-Allez, il ne faut pas t'en faire, je suis sûre qu'elle est très heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Elle n'a plus besoin de se cacher parce que le Ministère a fermé son dossier dès qu'ils ont su qu'elle était innocente.

_C'est ça oubliez-moi, mais je vous jure que ce soir, vous ne pourriez plus jamais m'oublier. Je suis très heureuse, mon œil, tu n'as jamais été aussi dans le champ Harry. _Pensa-t-elle.

-Viens Ron, il faut aller se coucher. _Hippogriffe. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Elle se plaça devant le portrait de la grosse dame et prononça : Hippogriffe. Le tableau bascula laissant place au dortoir des Griffondors. _Que des souvenirs_, elle traversa la chambre commune où elle avait jadis l'habitude de passé la plupart de son temps à étudier et à lire. Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle devait commencer à mettre son plan à exécution, mais avant tout, il fallait que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était Hermione. Alors son but présent était de voler la carte du Maraudeur.

Elle se plaça à genoux devant le coffre et souleva le couvercle. Il y avait des vêtements, la carpe d'invisibilité et bien sûr la fameuse carte. Elle ne voulait pas voler la carte, l'un des uniques souvenirs du père et du parrain d'Harry. Elle voulait se venger, il est vrai, cependant, il était hors de question de voler quelque chose qui était si cher à Harry. Elle le remplaça avec une autre carte qui fonctionnait avec le même principe, le même code. Mais la seule différence : la carte n'allait pas sentir sa présence. Elle l'avait fabriquée à Durmstrang minutieusement. Rien ne lui était impossible.

Elle replaça tout au même endroit pour qu'Harry ne se doute de rien et quitta la chambre. Elle retourna à son dortoir pour continuer à préparer son plan. Elle poussa la porte et vit qu'Élaine s'y trouvait en train de lire un livre. Elle devait être captivée dans sa lecture car elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione entrer. Elle lui demanda :

-Ton livre a l'air intéressant.

-Aaa, ah c'est toi, désolée je ne t'ai pas entendue. Dit Élaine

-Ce n'est rien, continue à lire.

-Oh non, de toute façon je dois aller rejoindre Milicent. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, je serais en retard et Milicent m'aurait tuée. Tu ne veux pas nous joindre?

-Non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Ok, bye!

Lorsque Élaine quitta, Hermione se mit une robe blanche qu'elle avait achetée. Cela lui donna un air de morte ce qui était parfait. Elle ouvrit son coffre et prit une petite bouteille contenant une potion qui la fit briller et paraître translucide. _Bon, Pansy est avec Malfoy, Milicent et Élaine ne sont pas là donc je peux commencer, _pensa-elle.Elle prit la carte et dit : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte se révéla et elle vit que Harry et Ron étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus. Elle parcourut la carte et remarqua que Ginny était seule au bord du Lac. Elle devait agir vite avant que quelqu'un ne rejoigne Ginny. Elle prit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège qui lui rendit sa vraie apparence.

Elle se rendit au lac que personne ne la remarqua, puis, rangea la carte dans sa poche. Ginny regardait l'eau quand soudain Hermione « apparut ». Ginny avait la mâchoire grande ouverte, était devenue blême et s'apprêtait à s'évanouir. Hermione lui sourit et reprit un air indifférente ensuite, elle lui dit sur un ton neutre:

-Salut Ginny, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues.

Ginny avait perdu parole car elle hochait la tête avec les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

-Hermione? Hésita Ginny

-Oui Ginny?

-C'est bien toi?

-Oui. Je suis venue te dire un petit bonjour. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir souvent où je suis.

-Tu es morte?

-Oui, les détraqueurs étaient venus chez moi et ils m'ont tuée par TA faute.

À ces mots Ginny perdit conscience. Hermione prit la carte et vit que Harry et Ron se dirigeaientt vers elle. Elle courut au château, prenant soin de ne rencontrer personne. Dans son dortoir, elle rangea sa robe et reprit le physique de Jane White. Elle alla dans la Grande Salle. Mais, sur son chemin elle entendit les voix d'Harry et de Ron. Elle se réfugia derrière une statue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny? Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

-J'ai vu Hermione! Cria Ginny, hystérique.

-C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être ici, mais raconte-nous qu'est-ce que tu as vu. Rassura son frère.

-Elle était devant moi avec une robe blanche, elle avait dit qu'elle était morte à cause de nous! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Elle était apparue pour nous hanter! Tout ça c'est notre faute! Vous vous rendez compte? Elle est morte! NOTRE FAUTE!

Ginny était incontrôlable, elle continuait à répéter la même chose ce qui désespérait son frère. Harry qui avait l'air d'être parti, était revenu avec sa carte de Maraudeur dans sa main. Il dit à Ginny :

-Calme-toi Ginny, regarde il n'y a pas d'Hermione sur la carte, tu as sûrement rêver.

-Je n'ai rien imaginer vous devez me croire!

-Viens Ginny on t'amène à l'infirmerie. Lui dit Harry.

D'où Hermione était, elle abordait un large sourire sur son magnifique visage. _C'est à votre tour les gars. _

-0-0-0-

Le soir-même, Hermione avait la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa main et attendait sagement qu'Harry et Ron passent près d'elle pendant leur tour de garde. Elle portait encore sa robe blanche. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle ne devait en aucun cas faire d'erreur qui trahirait sa présence. Ron était naïf, mais pas Harry.

-Je m'inquiète pour Ginny, dit Harry

-C'est pas grave, elle devait faire de la fièvre ou quelque chose, dit Ron simplement.

-Elle n'a pas mangé depuis, c'est quand même inquiétant.

-Vous n'avez pas appris votre leçon?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Hermione assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ils étaient figés sur place, incapable de bouger un seul de leur membre.

-Il faut toujours croire en ses amis, il faut les croire sinon des malheurs arriveront, dit-elle.

-Hermione?

-Oui Ron?

-Tu es morte, vraiment morte?

-Oui, Ron, vraiment morte, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire, puis son sourire disparut, laissant la colère l'emporter.

-On est tellement désolés 'Mione, lui dit Harry

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Tu n'as pas honte de te permette de me parler aussi amicalement après tout ce que tu m'as fait? Tu m'as tué en me dénonçant pour quelque chose que je n'ai même as fait! Maintenant VOUS aurez ma mort sur votre conscience.

-On est désolé, on ne savait pas, je te le jure, répéta Harry en avançant vers elle

-Ne m'approche pas! Si tu ne le savais pas pourquoi me dénoncer pour quelque chose dont tu n'étais pas certain?

-Pardonne-nous Hermione, dit Ron ayant repris ses esprits.

-C'est trop tard, maintenant, lui dit-elle.

Elle sentit des larmes monter à la surface. Elle fit de son mieux pour les refouler, mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas prévu de pleurer, elle devait garder la tête haute. C'était impossible. Elle sanglota, puis reprit entre deux sanglots :

-Je vous avais fait confiance et vous m'aviez trahie et vous voulez que je vous pardonne? Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait? J'ai tout perdu par votre faute tout! Mes amis, ma famille et même ma vie… vous avez tout gâché.

-On regrette…lui dit Harry.

-Non c'est moi qui regrette! Je regrette de vous avoir rencontré, d'être allée dans cette toilette où vous m'aviez sauvée la vie et où on était devenu amis.

-On regrette que tu ais perdu la vie, mais pourquoi ta famille? Demanda Ron incrédule

-Tu es vraiment stupide Ron, mes parents sont morts en me protégeant des détraqueurs, j'ai vu devant mes yeux mes parents mourir! J'ai vu le baiser du détraqueur et je vous jure que ça vous donne l'envie de vous suicider en regardant cela!

-On est vraiment désolé… on ne voulait pas, c'est juste que…

-Assez! Être désolé ne vous avancera à rien! Je suis juste venue vous avertir que vous n'aurez non seulement ma mort, mais celle de mes parents sur votre conscience!

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à s'enfuir. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit qu'Harry et Ron la poursuivaient en lui criant :

-Ne t'en vas pas, ne nous quitte pas pour une deuxième fois! On est désolé!

Hermione continuait à courir, puis, Harry, plus athlète que Ron, réussit à la rattraper lestement et lui agrippa le poignet. Il lui cria :

-Écoute Hermione…

-Non!

Puis elle s'écarta et sortie sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers lui et lui dit :

-N'avance pas! Je suis désolée Harry, mais je dois partir. _Stupéfix!_

Harry se figea, et resta planté là, au milieu du couloir, immobile. Hermione continua sa course _C'est pas vrai! Harry ne devait pas me toucher! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela! Je suis supposé d'être un fantôme! _Elle avait peur qu'Harry puisse douter de son existence, si jamais cela arrivait elle avait prévu d'autre plans au cas s'ils soupçonneraient.

_Demain je vais tout arranger et cette fois je ne me permettrais aucune erreur! Ce n'est que le début!_

_

* * *

**Bon c'était un long chapitre... je vous jure qu'Hermione sera plus méchante que ça, c'était un échauffement:)** _

**1. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ( j'ai une correctrice personnelle qui ne fait pas son travail je vais la renvoyer!)**

**2.désolée pour les mots québecois, je vais faire attention!**

**3.Je ne suis pas responsable des ordinateurs brisés, des suicides et de la drogue. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les policiers m'arrêtent parce que vous devenez folles de mon fanfic( ou fous mais ça me surprendrais) **

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Humiliation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Ça appartient à J.K Rowling et je n'y peux rien. On vit avec ce qu'on a et moi j'ai seulement le pouvoir d'écrire des fanfics dans ma ptite maison dans le Grand Nord. ( mais Elaine est à moi COPYRIGHT je possède leur âme! mwhahaha)**

**Bon un autre chapitre de fait! Bonne lecture, pendant que moi, je m'en vais étudier pour mes examen! ouin ouin! je vais couler et je ne pourrais plus jamais écrire, à moins qu'il existe un ordinateur pouvant se brancher sous l'eau, en tout cas...**

* * *

Hermione se prépara rapidement à son cours de potion. Elle s'était levée par manque de sommeil du à sa soirée assez bouleversante d'hier. Elle se prépara en vitesse et enfila son uniforme. Elle descendit en vitesse au cachot où se trouvait le nouveau responsable de la Maison des Serpentards. 

Le professeur Slughorn prenait les présences quand elle entra brusquement en classe. Il lui dit alors : « Vous êtes en retard Miss White, 5 points de moins à Serpentards.

-Je suis navrée Professeur. Répondit-elle.

Horace Slughorn n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Serpentards, même s'il en avait déja fait partie dans sa jeunesse. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et surprit Harry la fixer avec un regard douteux. _Je savais qu'il se douterait de quelque chose! Merde il n'était pas supposé de prendre ma main. Il a tout gâché._

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy puisque c'est la seule place qui reste. Lui proposa-t-il en pointant la chaise inoccupée près de celui-ci.

Elle fut très choquée, et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles en prenant place près de Malfoy, s'assurant d'être le plus loin possible de lui. Il lui chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir?

-Rien qui te concerne, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Juste pour demander, pas besoin de sortir tes griffes.

-Tais-toi, on est en cours!

Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissé passer une journée seul avec Pansy. Elle sourit à elle-même, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

-Comment était ta journée avec Pansy? Tu as été gentil avec elle au moins?

-Ne ris pas! Ça a été pénible et c'est de ta faute.

-Ma faute?

-Oui, tu vas me payer pour m'avoir fait subir tous les câlins et les noms horribles de cette cruche.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu es son Draco chéri à ce que je sache.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je suis en train de donner un cours ici, Leur dit Slughorn.

-Excusez-nous professeur.

-Bon où en étais-je? Ah oui, quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est que cette plante?

Il leur montra un petit végétal dans un pot. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier. Ses feuilles étaient d'un bleu éclatant et elles bougeaient comme si elles dansaient. Cette plante était ridicule. Slughorn demanda encore une fois :

-Quelqu'un peux me dire comment s'appelle cette plante et quels sont ses effets.

Hermione avait envie de lever sa main, mais se retint. Elle ne pouvait plus ressembler à Hermione. Elle n'était plus une miss-je-sais-tout. Personne ne répondit. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas parler.

-Personne? Leur demanda Slughorn. Même pas vous monsieur Londubat?

Neville secoua la tête, lui qui était un spécialiste des plantes.

-Je suis étonné que personne ne connaisse la réponse. D'habitude Miss Granger était là pour vous sauver, mais maintenant qu'elle est partie…

Il fit une pause, il allait poursuivre sa phrase, mais fut coupé par Harry.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez la laisser hors de ce cours?

-Je suis désolé monsieur Potter, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais tellement fier d'elle, dommage que je ne l'ai connu qu'un mois.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être peiné de son départ. Elle nous manque à tous.

_Je leur manque mon œil, dis plutôt que c'est à cause d'hier que tu t'es souvenu de moi pauvre crétin. _Songea-t-elle. Mais avant qu'elle ait plus placé un mot dans cette conversation, Malfoy le coupa :

-Potter ne fait pas semblant que tu es triste, tu te sens seulement coupable.

-Ferme-la, Malfoy.

-N'ai-je pas raison Potter? Ça s'applique autant pour toi Weasley.

Elle vit Malfoy avec son sourire moqueur et le remercia intérieurement. Elle constata que Ron avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et que Harry prenait un teint rosâtre. Elle aimait les voir déséquilibrés, mais avant que Malfoy les achève, Slughorn leur demanda :

-Continuons, Mrs White, arrêtez de sourire et dites-moi quelle est cette plante.

Hermione qui ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle souriait, reprit une face indifférente et lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas professeur.

-Vous arrivez en retard et vous ne savez pas votre leçon?

-Non.

-Alors que faites-vous dans cette classe?

-Je crois que si nous sommes tous dans cette classe, c'est bien pour apprendre monsieur, pas pour jouer aux devinettes. Votre rôle est d'enseigner. Arrêtez de nous poser cette question et répondez-la vous-même si vous connaissez la réponse. À moins que vous ne sachiez pas comment s'appelle cette plante et attendiez que quelqu'un le dise à votre place?

La classe essaya de son mieux de retenir leurs rires. Il eut des «Oooooo» puis Slughorn lui dit :

-Petite insolente, je sais très bien quelle est cette plante.

-Alors dites-la nous monsieur. Je crois que vous étiez dépendant de Hermione Granger parce qu'elle donnait le cours à votre place et qu'elle savait mieux sa leçon que vous. Je crois que la plupart d'entre nous savons plus que vous.

-10 points de moins à Serpentards! Cette plante se nomme « Riculisioma». Elle a pour effet de rendre ridicule. Alors, mettez-vous en équipe avec votre co-équipier de table et faites-moi cette potion à la page 37 de votre manuel.

Tout le monde se plaça et commença leur potion. Malfoy la félicita pour sa réplique et elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Mais quand le temps vint pour mettre les ingrédients…

-Non Malfoy, il ne faut pas mettre les herbes avant les poils de chat!

-Non je te dis, qu'il faut mettre les poils avant les herbes! Répliqua Malfoy

-C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'il fallait mettre les herbes avant!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Tu me traites de menteuse?

-Non, mais avec Rogue il fallait toujours mettre les herbes en dernier!

-Qui est Rogue en passant, puis dans ce livre c'est écrit…

-Je m'en moque du livre! Et puis ça ne dérange pas vraiment l'ordre.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas alors met les poils en dernier!

-Ok, pas besoin de faire un drame avec un rien.

-Un rien, mais on peut rater la potion si on se trompe.

-Je sais ça et tu me prend pour un inculte ou quoi?

-Parfaitement.

Puis elle lui tira la langue tandis qu'il la fusillait du regard.

-Arrêtez-vous deux! Vous avez fini votre travail? Demanda impatiemment le professeur de potions.

-Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Alors miss White changez de place avec monsieur Weasley je vous prie.

-Quoi? Hum… d'accord monsieur.

Elle prit ses livres et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Elle était nerveuse et elle essaya le plus possible de cacher ses craintes. Elle jeta des coups d'œil à Malfoy qui se chamaillait une fois de plus avec Ron. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry se poser sur elle, c'était insupportable. Elle faisait comme si rien n'était mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui demandait :

-Veux-tu arrêter de me fixer? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-Rien, répondit-il simplement en continuant à la fixer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui s'étais passé pour Hermione hier? Lui demanda-t-il franchement.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je sais que c'est toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu lui ressembles.

-Et ce n'est pas une raison de m'accuser pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite. Est-ce que tu dérailles ou quoi? Je vais être en équipe avec un psychopathe, soupira-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserais à me déguiser en une fille que je ne connais même pas?

-Alors je me suis trompé.

-Oui c'est ça.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, Slughorn demanda un volontaire pour tester leur potion. Comme Harry était son élève préféré et il voulait se venger d'Hermione de l'avoir humilié, il leur demanda de tester leur concoction. Lentement, elle prit une cuillère et avala la potion.

-Cette potion va pour effet obéir à des pensée ridicules du créateur de la potion. Harry tu peux penser maintenant. Expliqua Slughorn.

_Si tu m'humilies trop tu vas me payer_ pensa Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, elle se transforma en un homme des cavernes très velu et la classe éclata de rire. Puis elle porta un bikini. La classe siffla. Harry s'amusait à la changer en différent personnage. Plus la classe riait, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Malfoy qui capta son message. Il lui dit :

-Potter ça va maintenant.

-Attends c'est pas encore ton tour. Je n'ai pas fini.

-Oui, laisse Harry s'amuser un peu, lui dit Ron, allez achève les Serpentards.

-Arrête ça avant que je te jette un sort.

-Ça va.

Hermione, redevenue elle-même, alla s'asseoir à sa place. Après le cours, elle rejoignit Malfoy et le remercia :

-Merci Malfoy, je t'en dois une.

-Non, deux.

-Pourquoi deux, demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-À cause de Pansy.

-Oh oui, merci encore.

-Pas de quoi, viens on va aller parler à Saint Potter.

Ils s'en allèrent vers l'endroit où Ron et Harry se tenaient. Ils riaient de ce qu'il c'était passé en cours de potion. Hermione refoula ses larmes. Malfoy lui dit :

-Hey Saint Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répondit sèchement Harry.

-Tu dois des excuses à Jane.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Ron.

-Parce qu'il l'a humiliée.

-C'est pas ça le but de la démonstration? Demanda Harry.

-Vous allez me le payer. Viens Malfoy. Lança amèrement Hermione.

Elle se retourna et s'en alla dignement, en tirant Malfoy par le col.

* * *

**Bon, REVIEWS , comment l'avez-vous trouvé? je sais ce n'est pas le meilleur des chapitres, mais le prochain je l'aime bien, je l'ai déjà écrit, il faut juste que j'attend Éliane ( d'où le nom élaine stiller) me le corrige et me donne des commentaires, ça peut lui prendre des siècles, mais bon, je vous retrouve au siècle suivant! REVIEWS!**


	6. Confrontations

**Salut! ça fait un bout de temps je sais, mais j'ai eu des examens et je n'ai pas pu écrire avant, mais aussi, ma correctrice personnelle, avait beaucoup de pains sur la planche! alors, elle qui s'était plaint de ne pas être connu veuillez applaudir nulle autre que Élaine Stiller! **

**c'est grave à elle, si mon texte n'est pas bourré de faute et de structure, mais aussi c'est grace à elle qui me pique mon argent, hé oui, c'est pas gratis! Est-ce que vous connaissez parce que j'ai besoin de golds... ( Ze t'aime éli! t contente tu es connue!) (Toi ossi Martha chérie!) désolée...**

**allez assez de blabla**

**disclamer: Si je possédais les personnages, je ne serais pas ici à écrire des maudits fanfics et à payer Élaine!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cours commencèrent. Hermione consulta son horaire et vit qu'elle avait double Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Griffondors. C'était un poste maudit; tous les profs qui avaient enseigné ce cours étaient morts, renvoyés ou avaient démissionné. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui serait le nouvel enseignant vu que Rogue avait quitté ou plutôt s'était enfui auparavant.

Sur son passage, elle rencontra Ginny, à peine la rousse lui aperçu qu'elle courait vers les salles de bains, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Élaine.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. _J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. _

Ses amies et elle se rendirent en classe, bavardant de tout et de rien. En entrant dans la classe, il fallut se mettre deux par deux. Élaine lui demanda si elle pouvait se mettre avec elle. Hermione accepta volontiers, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. D'habitude elle se retrouvait à contre cœur avec Neville car Harry faisait toujours équipe avec son meilleur ami, Ron.

Une femme entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle se présenta, son visage à peine visible aux lueurs des chandelles vacillantes :

-Bon, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Je m'appelle Martha Orleans. Cette année vous allez apprendre l'art de se protéger. Alors tout le monde en place, allons faire un petit duel pour tester vos compétences! Allez hop Griffondors contre Serpentards.

Hermione se retourna en arrière et demanda à Malfoy :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours pris avec les Griffondors?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une bonne chose, on pourrait les massacrer facilement.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Hermione s'arrangea pour être devant Harry et Malfoy devant Ron. Malfoy lança à son adversaire roux :

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à te faire battre Weasley?

Elle vit alors que Ron avait peur. Il en tremblait presque pendant que Malfoy abordait son sourire narquois, étampé dans la face.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, il n'est pas de taille contre nous. Lui rassura Harry.

-Parle pour toi Potter, lui menaça Hermione, vous êtes peut-être courageux, mais il vous faut aussi du talent. Je suis ravie d'être ton opposante.

-Ne me surestime pas White. Lui dit Harry.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, les Griffondors sont des minables, regardez Neville par exemple. On va vous battre, je vais me venger pour tout à l'heure. Lui dit Hermione avec un sourire malveillant.

Avant qu'Harry puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le professeur annonça le début du combat. Tout le monde encourageait leurs maisons respectives. Il n'eut aucune blessure grave. Les Griffondors semblaient mener après vingt minutes de duel. Le pointage était de 7- 10 pour les lions.

-Hey Weasley, peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle était partie en courant vers les toilettes en voyant Jane.

Harry et Ron se regardaient pis fusillaient Hermione du regard, comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai rien fait moi!

-Ne joue pas ton jeu avec nous, nous t'avons raconter notre petite histoire, et tu en as profiter pour nous faire un coup, tu t'es déguisé en Hermione juste pour nous faire sentir coupable avoue! Lui murmura Harry.

-Je ne joue à rien et puis ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai rien fait moi! Tu ne vas pas encore me soupçonner d'avoir fait quelque chose que je n'ai rien fait comme pour votre soi-disant amie?

À ses mots, Harry se tut et détourna son regard. _J'ai eu chaud_ ! _Quelle idée, un moment j'avais cru qu'il croyait que j'étais vraiment Hermione._

Alors vint le tour de Neville contre Élaine. Hermione l'encouragea en criant et en applaudissant. Neville fut vaincu par le puissant _Expelliarmus_ de son amie. Puis, les scores se corsèrent, Malfoy avait l'air tendu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant Ron était aussi bon en magie qu'un chien essayant de voler en battant des oreilles.

Il se plaça devant Ron. Hermione lui souhaita bonne chance et il lui envoya un de ses sourires charmeurs ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. Elle le contempla, on ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas séduisant. Il avait un corps d'athlète et son expression était presque adorable quand il n'affichait pas son stupide sourire narquois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine attirance vers lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris, elle pouvait s'y perdre lorsqu'elle le fixait trop longtemps. Elle fut ramenée sur terre par des acclamations de Serpentards.

-Bien joué Malfoy, lui félicita Hermione

-C'est sûr, j'aurais préféré avoir Potter pour vraiment goûter à la victoire, mais je te le laisse.

-Merci! Il va voir de quoi je suis capable.

-Fait lui regretter d'être né! Je compte sur toi.

Les maisons étaient à égalité. Blaise et Millicent avaient gagné, mais Pansy perdit son duel. Le pointage était donc 11-11. Tout reposait sur Hermione, elle était nerveuse, elle était peut-être bonne à l'école, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment battue. C'était plutôt Harry qui s'occupait de cette tâche tandis qu'elle élaborait des stratégies.

Elle secoua la main d'Harry et lui dit :

-Prêt à te faire battre?

-Je suis prêt à tout pour prouver que les Serpentards valent rien.

-Pfff, regarde donc Neville et Ron, ils n'ont même pas tenu plus que trente secondes.

-N'insulte pas mes amis! Toi tu ne tiendrais même pas dix secondes, je suis imbattable!

-Il y a une première fois à tout, pas besoin d'être aussi froid juste parce qu'on ne partage pas la même maison! Rétorqua-t-elle. _Il est aussi vantard que Malfoy…_

-Bon commençons, pour en finir.

-Tu vas souffrir Potter.Le gars qui a survécu ne survivrait pas pour longtemps.

Il reculèrent chacun de trois pas puis se regardèrent et attendirent le signal. Les Griffondors étaient sûrs qu'Harry gagnerait, tandis que les Serpentards l'encourageaient. _Stupides Crabe et Goyle, s'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il fallait se battre et non être des cobayes, on aurait pu gagner. _Pensa-t-elle.

Son cœur battait quand Orleans leur donna le signal, Hermione qui fut plus rapide cria :

-_Silencio! Expelliarmus! _

Elle réussit à désarmer Harry, mais il courut vers sa baguette, la prit et cria

-_Expelliarmus!_

-_Protegio!_

Elle réussit à se protéger. Harry avança dangereusement vers elle, puis elle répliqua :

_-Locomotor mortis!_

Ce qui bloqua les jambes d'Harry. Il fit un vol plané et tomba à plat ventre, mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, elle lui jeta un autre sort

_-Rictusempra!_

C'était un maléfice de chatouillis, Harry se plia en deux et roula à terre. On pouvait voir qu'il avait mal au ventre à force de rire, ce qui donna en peu de temps à Hermione de reprendre son souffle. Elle lui dit :

-Tu vois Potter, il ne faut pas me surestimer aussi, bon allons te torturer un peu, qu'est-ce que je pourrait bien faire.

Elle prit son temps à faire semblant de réfléchir. Sa maison éclata d'un fou rire, pendant que la maison adverse était immobile et choquée de la défaite du grand Harry Potter.

-Vite! Arrête ce sort, j'ai mal! Lui cracha Harry entre deux rires.

-Bon, vu que tu as l'air de faire pitié. _Finite Incantatem!_

Il fit de son mieux de se relever, mais Hermione qui s'était lassée, finit le combat en prononçant :

-_Accio_ baguette de Potter.

Et la baguette vola et atterrit dans ses mains. Le professeur leur annonça :

-Serpentards a gagné et pour prix je vous donne 50 points. Bravo miss White ce fut un bel duel, vous êtes douée. Les classes sont terminées. Allez manger!

Hermione, triomphante, allat rejoindre son groupe, qui l'accueilla chaleureusement. Elle lança un regard de victoire aux Griffondors qui la fixaient avec des grands yeux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur d'elle. Elle aimait ce nouveau sentiment de dominatrice.

-D'où tu sors tous ces formules? Tu m'épates! Lui dit Élaine

-Ouais, c'est quoi ton secret? Lui demanda Pansy, toi aussi tu as été super mon chéri.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Malfoy en lui donnant des petits becs. À son grand étonnement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie.

-Ça va Pansy, arrête tes bêtises, toi je ne peux pas te dire pour autant, je n'ai jamais vu un _stupéfix _aussi minable.

-Mais je ne peux y rien! Je suis une fille! Pleurnicha la bouledogue.

-Pis Jane c'est une quoi?

-Mais elle c'est normale, elle vient de Dumstrang, tu sais que c'est une école redoutable en magie.

-Et Millicent et Élaine?

-Élaine, elle avait Neville, c'était quand même pas un défi, et Millicent…

-Ça va Pansy, ce n'est pas ta faute hein Malfoy? Lui dit Hermione qui en avait assez de leur dispute. On va manger?

-Oui, répondit Malfoy, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire, mais tu as été formidable tantôt, on dirait que tu brillais même.

-Hum… merci, lui répondit-elle un peu déconcertée par ce compliment.

-Et moi Draconinounette? Comment j'ai été? Lui demanda Pansy en battant ses cils

Hermione qui sentit que la dispute allait recommencer, quitta la salle. Malfoy lui courut après suivi de Pansy qui marchait au pas. Rendue dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde avait déjà commencé à manger.

Elle prit place près de Blaise et mangea, mais deux ombres s'approchèrent d'elle.

-D'où as-tu appris tous ces sorts? Demanda Ron.

-Ce n'est pas pourtant compliqué, vous les connaissez tous. Dites-moi pas que vous n'aviez pas appris les _Expelliarmus_ et les _accio_ puis tout le reste?

-Oui, mais le sortilège du bloque-jambe?

-Tu sais Weasley, les livres ça existe, juste pour ton information.

-Ne m'insulte pas.

-Je ne t'insulte pas, je te dit seulement que tu es inculte.

-En tout cas, tu vas le regretter, lui annonça Harry.

-Pourquoi ça? Juste à cause du fait que je suis meilleure que toi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal? Lui demanda Hermione, innocente.

-Non, parce que tu m'as torturé et humilié.

-C'est un duel, remets-toi en bon sang! Et puis, tu ne t'es pas juste contenté de me ridiculiser en cours de potion. Tu m'as aussi humilié.

-C'était pour rire.

-Tu veux rire, tu veux voir quelque chose de drôle? Alors regarde-moi bien aller.

Sitôt qu'elle dit cette phrase, ils reculèrent d'un pas. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un regard aussi hargneux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, cela ferait des minutes qu'ils seraient morts.

-Go Jane! Encouragea Malfoy.

-Hey tout le monde! Harry Potter et Ron Weasley veulent vous présenter un numéro de danse! _Tarentallegra! _Cria-t-elle en pointant leurs pieds.

Ils se mirent à danser tout seul, la salle éclata d'un fou rire, mais ce furent les Serpentards qui apprécièrent le plus le spectacle.

-Je veux une valse, lui demanda Malfoy

-Ok une valse s'il vous plaît.

Automatiquement, ils se collèrent et firent une danse.

- Arrête-nous ça!

- Vous n'avez pas dit le mot magique.

-Vite! Lui crièrent-ils.

-C'est pas ça.

La table des professeurs avait l'air de s'amuser, mais McGonagall ne s'aperçut de rien, car elle dormait à poings fermés.

-Un tango! Demanda quelqu'un

-Ok hop, un tango maintenant. lui dit-elle en faisant des mouvements souples avec sa baguette.

-S'il te plaît. Supplia le rouquin.

-Fallait le dire plus tôt. _Finite Incantatem!_

Ils se séparèrent en vitesse, rouge de honte, puis Hermione leur demanda :

-Pis comment on se sent après d'être humilié?

-Tu vas nous le payer toi et tes sales Serpentards.

-Calme-toi Weasley, vas donc danser quelque part d'autre, sinon tu auras affaire à moi aussi, lui conseilla Malfoy.

-Viens t'en, lui dit Harry, raisonnable, en amenant Ron vers leur table avant qu'il fasse des siennes.

Elle se rassit et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. _Ça fait du bien de se défouler!_

-Jane! Appela Malfoy.

-Mmm? Quoi?

-Mille fois bravo, ça a fait du bien de se divertir.

-Ouais, je sais, mais n'empêche j'aurais aimé les voir danser un slow.

-Ouais! Mas juste te dire que tu as été parfaite! N'empêche que j'aurais fait mieux.

Elle se cogna la tête sur la table. Il y avait eu un beau moment, mais il fallait qu'il se vante. Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours pensant être le nombril du monde!

-Oui, je suis sûre que tu aurais réussi…

-C'est sur, mon Draki est le meilleur sorcier qu'il y a sur terre! Lui dit Pansy en se collant à lui.

-Dégage Pansy!

Il envoya un regard d'excuse à Hermione, mais celle-ci était trop préoccupée à manger ne le remarquant pas. Elle était habituée à leurs scènes, mais elle fit de son mieux pour rester indifférente. Lorsque Pansy avait collé Malfoy, elle avait ressenti comme un pincement au cœur, mais elle ne sut ce que c'était. _Maudit potage, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'ai mal au cœur. Je n'en mangerai plus jamais!_ Soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle ne savait pas, que peu à peu, un certain blond lui envahirait les pensées et ce ne sera pas à cause d'un simple potage aux légumes...

* * *

**Bon comment c'était? Reviews! Je vais pouvoir continuer à poster plus régulièrement à présent et Éli auras aussi beaucoup de travaux, mais si il est en retard c'est pas moi c'est ,ma correctrice, ne me poursuivez pas, poursuivez plutôt Éli!**

**p.s: Élaine n'est pas une faut d'ortographe, son nom est Éliane, mais elle ne voulait pas que je mettes son vrai nom, maintenant too bad, ils le savent, pis Martha c'est Martine :) **

**REVIEWS! **


	7. Mystère et boules de neige

**Disclaimer : malgré mes nombreuses manigances imaginaires, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu mettre la main sur les droits de Harry Potter…grrrr…je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure de ce qu'on appelle FANFIC. **

Toutefois Elaine Stiller et Martha Orleans m'appartiennent…à leur grand désarroi. Cependant je promets que je ne les maltraiterais pas **croise les doigts**(pense-y même pas éli)

**Merci pour vos reviews! j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je ne suis pas très bonne pour décrire les sentiments car je préfère loin de la la vengeance et haine... mais bon... vu ke c'est du type romance/humour, je n'ai pas le choix... **

_**Les formules magiques n'ont pas été inventées**_!

* * *

Lorsque toute la Grande Salle eut presque terminé de manger, le Professeur McGonagall attira l'attention des élèves.

-Veuillez rester à vos places s'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, comme à tous les ans, un bal aurait lieu dans cette école.

Toute la pièce s'exclama de joie, formant une seule et unique voix. Et des filles commençaient à se demander qui elles allaient inviter.

-Mais, continua McGonagall, ce bal est réservé pour les 4e, 5e, 6e, et 7e année seulement.

Des protestations se firent entendre et la directrice, fatiguée, soupira :

-Cette soirée sera organisée par les deux préfets en chef; monsieur Potter et Miss Brown et elle aura lieu dans un mois, à la veillée de Noël. Merci de votre attention.

Tout le monde était excité par cette nouvelle, tandis que les plus jeunes se plaignaient. Pendant ce temps, Hermione réfléchissait. Cette soirée allait décaler tous ses plans, elle devait réorganiser et ajourner sa vengeance. Puis elle fut ramenée sur terre par une voix.

-Hey Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?

-Cette soirée sera la pire soirée de tous les temps, c'est Brown et Potter qui l'organiseront. Potter n'a aucun goût, et je te gage que Weasley va l'aider, ça sera un désastre. La salle sera complètement rose vu les préférences de Brown.

Il renifla avec un air de dégoût. Elle l'ignora, comme si cela était important. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait y aller. Elle n'était pas la seule d'être indifférente à l'annonce d'un bal, Blaise Zambini aussi s'en foutait.

Elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui seulement qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy, mais aussi le plus silencieux des Serpentards. Elle l'examina de plus près, il avait des cheveux noir très foncé, on ne pouvait pas insinuer qu'il était affreux, au contraire, si on croit aux rumeurs, Blaise serait l'un des plus beaux gars de l'école. Prenant sa chance elle se présenta :

-Salut, tu es Blaise n'est-ce pas?

Il se retourna, surpris qu'une fille ou même quelqu'un osait lui parler. D'habitude, les gens avaient peur de lui, ou plutôt intimidés par sa présence.

-Oui, c'est moi et toi tu es la nouvelle?

-Ouais, Jane White, heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Pis, heu… tu n'as pas l'air intéressé au bal.

-Toi non plus.

_Qu'il est froid, je comprend pourquoi il est ami avec Malfoy, les deux font la paire._ Pensa-t-elle.

-Moi c'est normal, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ces genres de soirée, mais d'habitude les gars essaient de planifier leur pêche aux filles.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de penser. Lui dit-il, mais son visage restait impassible.

-Mais quoi, les filles ne font qu'attendre, c'est les gars qui font tout le travail.

-Mais les filles sont comme des oiseaux, elles préparent leur plumage pour attirer des mâles dans leur piège.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était en effet vrai. Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Griffondors et vit Lavande et Patil se pavaner, essayant d'attirer des regards mais en vain.

-Tu marques un point là. Lui dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait halluciné, mais elle crut percevoir un sourire naissant sur son visage de glace. Puis il se retourna vers son plat.

Après des minutes, elle se leva, ayant raz le bol d'entendre des commentaires sur un bal qui aurait seulement lieu dans un mois, et sortit de la Salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Malfoy, qui l'avait apparemment suivie.

-Rien, juste faire une promenade dehors.

-Il va bientôt faire noir et puis tu n'es pas supposée sortir le soir.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu suis les règles? Alors tu m'accompagnes?

-Ouais, je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans le noir.

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps. _Pensa-t-elle.

-On se rejoint ici avec nos manteaux. Lui dit-elle

-Ok.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils marchèrent sur la neige dans le parc. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis se turent pendant un moment pour regarder le coucher du soleil.

Elle se surprit à constater, qu'il était très chaleureux quand il le voulait, sans insulte, sans penser que sa famille était supérieure aux autres, bref, sans être un pauvre taré.

Et Malfoy lui demanda soudainement :

-Est-ce que ça t'est arrivé de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours en fixant le ciel.

-Juste pour demander.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en le regardant avec un regard interrogateur. Elle vit naître un regard d'espoir sur son visage, comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui éclaire quelque chose. Elle lui répondit après d'avoir longuement réfléchit :

-Je crois que oui, cela m'est déjà arrivé de vouloir changer et tout recommencer, mais je crois que, même si tu veux changer, tu ne peux pas, tu seras toujours toi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-C'est que, même si tu es différent, ta vraie personnalité va refaire surface. Tu ne peux pas la cacher pour toujours. Comme si, on va dire, quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour un méchant, mais qu'en réalité est inoffensif, un jour il redeviendra lui-même. Tu ne peux juste pas changer et essayer d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. « Chassez le naturel et il reviendra au galop »

Il eut un moment de silence. Malfoy méditait ce qu'elle venait de dire, _elle avait raison_ pensa-t-il.

Hermione avait dit cela en s'inspirant d'elle-même et jugeait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir son jeu bien longtemps. _Je suis ce que je suis_ pensa-t-elle _et je n'ai jamais été Hermione Granger, je suis pas non plus Jane White, je suis moi…_

Elle se remémora de la conversation avec Blaise. Elle avait été gentille, c'était quelque chose qu'Hermione ferait, mais sa vengeance, son courage et sa force c'était plutôt Jane. Elle ne voulait plus songer à cela, elle ne comprenait même plus ses pensées. Elle changea de sujet :

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne veux pas rentrer, il ne fait pas tout à fait noir. Allez parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Moi? Attends, la liste est tellement longue. Je suis beau, séduisant, irrésistible, je suis charmant, intelligent, j'ai un corps d'Apollon, je suis populaire auprès des filles et… Hey!

Hermione qui en avait assez lui avait lancé une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-C'était pour quoi ça? Demanda-t-il furieux.

-Pour te faire taire pauvre idiot.

-Tu vas me payer ça! Mon pauvre visage!

Hermione éclata de rire en essayant de s'enfuir alors que Malfoy la poursuivit avec un sourire aux lèvres et de la neige dans ses mains.

Il lui en lança une, mais elle l'évita de justesse, se cachant derrière un arbre puis le bombardant à son tour.

Elle eut la brillante idée d'utiliser sa baguette magique, puis avec un sourire moqueur elle quitta sa cachette et se plaça devant lui. Elle dissimula sa baguette derrière son dos et continua à sourire.

-Tu abandonnes déjà Jane? Lui demanda Malfoy, mais quand elle lui pointa la baguette en direction de lui, il prit peur et partit en courant.

-_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Des tonnes de boules de neige se propulsèrent vers le blond qui essayait de son mieux de courir.

-C'est de la triche! Cria-t-il.

-On n'avait jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Lui dit-elle en continua d'envoyer des boules et en lui tirant la langue.

Mais en riant, elle avait lâché sa garde car, Malfoy avait crié :

-_Expelliarmus!_

Sa baguette fut envoyée très loin d'elle, près d'un sapin. Elle le regarda avec horreur alors qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette autour de son doigt avec son sourire railleur. Elle se rua vers son arme avec Malfoy à ses trousses.

Elle ne fut pas très loin lorsque qu'il la plaqua au sol. Elle essaya de se débattre pour sortir de son étreinte, mais en vain : il était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper tu sais? Comme je disait tantôt, je suis beau, séduisant sans oublier fort et musclé.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis elle lui déclara :

-Veux-tu te taire, sinon je te fais avaler ton chapeau.

-Et comment, lui demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil, tu es emprisonnée, tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Puis il se tut, il la regarda intensément, et elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être aussi sérieux. Elle fut à son tour hypnotisée par son regard, elle avait envie de percer le mystère de ses yeux de glace. Ses yeux l'envoûtaient.

De son côté, il se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir de yeux avec autant de vie, même s'ils sont noirs et sombres. Il y avait une lueur flamboyante qu'il avait vu auparavant. Où? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Elle était mystérieuse, en réalité, il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Elle parlait rarement, juste quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Il se souvenait de son combat, elle dégageait une force ne se battant que contre Potter, une force qui l'attirait mais qui lui faisait peur aussi. Puis son sourire, c'était pas comme les autres, les autres filles qui lui souriaient n'avaient aucun charisme, mais elle...

Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre… Hermione, affolée, prit sa chance et se dégagea. Elle prit sa baguette et puis s'exclama :

-J'ai gagné!

-C'est pas juste!

Il avait l'air déçu, mais reprit son visage indéchiffrable.

-Allez Malfoy, prosterne-toi devant moi et dis que je suis la plus forte entre nous deux! Allez!

-C'est moi le plus fort!

-Non, allez dis-le!

-Ok, tu es la plus forte, mais la prochaine fois, je t'aurais.

-Des paroles, des paroles. Regarde, il fait noir!

Ils s'assirent par terre, l'un près de l'autre et contemplèrent le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Mais de temps à autre ils se jetaient des regards furtifs.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, puis releva ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tes gorilles ne te suivaient pas, d'habitude ils te suivent partout, ça me surprendrait pas qu'ils t'accompagnent à la toilette.

-Tu veux dire Crabbe et Goyle? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils me suivent, ils ont juste peur de moi parce que mon père a du pouvoir.

-Il n'est plus là ton père et…

-Ne parlons pas de ça, coupa-t-il, tu veux m'accompagner au bal de Noël? Demanda-t-il subitement.

Elle le regarda, surprise, mais il se reprit :

-Je veux dire en tant qu'amis rien de plus.

Elle fut déçue, pendant un instant, mais avant que ce dernier puisse le voir, elle lui répondit avec son sourire qui le fit fondre :

-Ouais, ça sera amusant, en amis.

-Si c'est en amis, tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Heu… ok Mal… Draco.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, puis continua à regarde le ciel, s'ils étaient des amoureux, elle aurait dit que d'était romantique, mais amis, c'était différent.

Néanmoins, ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les avait espionné depuis longtemps, jaloux et furieux. _Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça._ Pensa cet inconnu embusqué derrière un arbre.

* * *

**Merci pour votre encouragement! Je sais je suis pourrie pour décrire l'amour, mais est-ce ke l'amour ça se décrit? je ne sais pas... Tout cas REVIEWS!**


	8. Nouveaux sentiments

**Je voudrais juste remercier vos Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci encore, et merci à toi Éliane, sans toi, mon histoire ne sera pas aussi bien fait que ça! Tous les honneurs vont à elle!**

**Disclamer: non, désolée, je n'ai pas réussit à voler les droits de J.K Rowling, peut-être un jour, elle voudrait m'échanger Hermione Granger contre Élaine stiller qui le sait? **

* * *

Comme à tous les matins, Hermione s'était assise près du feu, rédigeait et complétant ses trauvaux à l'avance. Elle griffonnait énergiquement sur son parchemin et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle avait prévu de passer sa fin de semaine confortablement lovée devant le foyer avec ses livres.

Draco de son côté, la fixait dans son coin, la regardant écrire à la faible clarté qui émanait du foyer. Elle ressemblait à un ange, avec ses cheveux jais encadrant son fin visage blanc, le tout couronné par son expression enfantine qu'elle dégageait lors de ses moments de tranquilité. Il n'avait pas de mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour la décrire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers elle, hésitant, ne voulant la déranger. Finalement, il parvint à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avoisinant, faisant mine de rien et voulut commencer une conversation. Pourtant, il restait bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de lui demander discrètement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle releva sa tête et vit des yeux gris la dévisager. Décidement, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à son regard plongeant, elle soupira profondément puis lui répondit :

-Je fais mes devoirs, ça ne se voit pas?

-Mais en fin de semaine en plus?

-Oui, pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème?

-Non, d'habitude, les Serpentards font faire leurs devoirs aux Serdaigles.

-Je t'ai vu faire les tiens hier, rétorqua-elle.

-Ça c'est normal, je suis plus intelligent que ces Serdaigles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils baissent mes notes qui sont nettement supérieurs que les leurs, se vanta-t-il en accompagnant cette réplique d'un sourire narquois

Hermione roula les yeux et Malfoy reprit :

-Non, c'est juste que tu ressembles à…

-Hermione Granger je sais. Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te frustrer, il faut que j'aille, à tantôt.

-Ouais. Marmonnait-elle en continuant ses devoirs.

Elle entendit des pas descendre des escaliers. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus. _Je ne pourrais pas avoir la paix deux secondes? _

-Jane! Appela quelqu'un.

Celle-ci vit Élaine, Millicent et Pansy déboucher des marches, courant à sa rencontre. Elles avaient l'air essoufflées.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore?_ Questionna-t-elle en prenant soin de souligner le «encore»

-Il y a une pratique de Quidditch dans cinq minutes! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Viens-t-en! Lui cria Millicent, excitée.

-Suis-je obligée? Demanda poliment Hermione.

-Allez viens ça sera amusant, assura Élaine.

-Ça ne me tente pas.

-Tu vas y aller quand même! Lui cria Millicent.

Sans un mot, Élaine et Millicent la tira hors du sofa et la traîna jusqu'au terrain. Alors que les deux filles lui tenaient sa main, elle vit que Pansy était restée silencieuse pendant le trajet. Hermione vit un peu de dégoût et de haine dans ses yeux. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? _S'interrogea-t-elle.

Des cris la firent revenir sur terre. Il faisait beau dehors. C'était un temps parfait pour s'entraîner. _J'aurais du amener un livre avec moi_ soupira-t-elle.

Draco faisait des pirouettes dans les airs pendant que ses groupies l'acclamaient et criaient son nom. Il leur lança de temps en temps des clins d'œil. _Pour qui il se prend? _Toutes les filles, excepté Hermione, gloussaient comme des pigeons. _Je me demande si les pigeons gloussent pour autant. _

-Regarde comme ils sont musclés! Regarde Draco, il est trop beau! S'exclama Millicent.

-C'est Mon Draco, lui dit Pansy, qui avait accentué le «mon» en fixant Hermione d'un œil mauvais.

-Pathétiques, murmura Hermione.

-Blaise aussi est mignon, fit remarquer Élaine.

-Non, Élaine, tous les joueurs de Quidditch sont mignons! Rectifia Millicent.

-Sauf Crabbe et Goyle, dit Hermione.

-On avait oublié ceux-là, approuva Millicent.

Draco la vit puis vola vers elles. Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs puis leur dit :

-Comment vous allez les filles?

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi mon Draconichou? Lui demanda Pansy avec un regard plein d'espoir.

-Non, je ne parlais à Jane, Millicent et Élaine. Pis arrête de me coller!

Pansy qui l'avait agrippé par le bras, fut lestement repoussée. _Je la plains. _Pensa Hermione. Draco lui demanda :

-Pis Jane, à Dumstrang y avait-il des joueurs à mon niveau? Je sais que je suis incomparable, mais bon...

-Oui, il y avait un gars qui était très bon, mais il a quitté l'école.

-C'est qui? Demanda Élaine.

-Vous le connaissez tous ici, c'est Victor Krum. Le fameux joueur de Quidditch. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'avais oublié celui-là, grommela Draco. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. L'entraînement est fini.

-C'est dommage, je m'amusais moi, bouda Millicent.

Les trois admiratrices quittèrent le terrain.

-Elles m'ont oubliés… conclut Hermione.

-Attend-moi ici, je reviens, lui dit Draco.

Hermione regarda le ciel et se laissa emporter par ses pensées. _Je crois que après le Bal, je pourrais me venger, ça serait le moment parfait. _Pensa-t-elle. Elle révisait et re-révisait ses plans pour que tout soit impeccable. Aucune faille, aucune erreur n'était admissible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je pense c'est tout, lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers Draco.

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup, moi aussi je me perds souvent dans mes réflexions.

-C'est vrai? Je ne te savais pas si sage. Et à quoi tu penses?

-Je pense à ma vie et… à mon père.

-Pourquoi ça?

-J'ai médité sur ce que tu m'avais dit. J'ai peur d'être comme mon père.

-Regarde, est-ce que tu t'appelles Lucius? Est-ce que tu es lui? Alors tu ne seras jamais lui, tu es Draco Malfoy, son héritier seulement et non le père. De plus, il est à Azkaban. Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait t'influencer dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Tu es libre comme l'air.

-Ouais, mais…

Draco se sentait tout à l'envers, confus. Il se remémora de ce que son père lui a fait subir et en frissonnait. Il avait vécu dans l'ombre de son paternel, imitant tous ses faits et actes pour plaire à une personne quelconque. Porter un masque d'indifférence lui était devenu habituel mais lorsque Jane apparut dans sa vie, celle-ci était parvenue à voir au-delàs de son mur de béton.

En restant près d'elle, il avait oublié son père et il avait réussit à sourire. _Elle m'écoute, ce n'est pas possible._ Pensa-t-il.

-Merci, lui dit-il en un souffle.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Malfoy pouvait remercier _songea Hermione, surprise.

-Tu viens faire un tour de balai? Il n'y a personne sur le terrain.

À ces mots, Hermione raidit : elle n'avait jamais volé, à vrai dire seulement deux fois, en première année et en troisième année sur l'hippogriffe, et elle en avait eu la peur de sa vie. Après avoir passé une année à Durmstrang pour planifier sa vengeance et parfaire ses compétences magiques, elle avait complètement négligé de vaincre sa phobie. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublier ce petit détail.

-Je… je ne sais pas voler, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Tu me niaises?

-Heu, non? Lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Alors, je vais t'apprendre.

-Non! Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur!

-Une raison de plus pour apprendre!

-J'aime pas cette sensation, je préfère avoir mes deux pieds sur terre.

-Arrête ces sottises, rendez-vous ce soir à 8hrs pour un cours vol 101! Lui dit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil et il s'éclipsa avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de réagir.

Elle lui cria au loin :

-Attend un peu, j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi!

Trop tard, il ne l'entendait plus. Elle resta immobile, un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOoOoo

_Dans quoi, me suis-je embarquée?_ Pensa-t-elle. Hermione et Draco étaient debout devant un balai. Draco faisait de son mieux pour la convaincre d'embarquer sur ce maudit bâton de bois.

-Je ne veux pas monter dessus! J'ai peur! Pis un balai c'est fait pour balayer pas pour voler! Lui cria Hermione, nerveuse.

-Un balai, c'est fait aussi pour donner des coups comme punition, alors si tu ne montes pas, je te jure que je t'assomme avec! Lui ronchonna Draco, impatient.

-Non, c'est non!

-On n'a pas toute la soirée, grimpe! Ne fais pas le bébé.

Hermione lui fit les yeux doux, abordant une face à en croquer.

-Ne fais pas cette face, ça ne marchera pas! Lui cria Draco. _Un moment de plus et j'allais céder._ Pensa-t-il.

-Tu es plate!

-Regarde Jane, on ira ensemble, fais-moi confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi toi?

-Tu n'as jamais eu confiance?

-Si, mais j'ai été trahie après, alors depuis ce jour, je ne crois en personne. Lui répondit-elle, le visage sombre.

-C'est pas parce que des imbéciles t'ont trahie que je vais te laisser tomber. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Elle se radoucit et se calma un peu. Il avait le don de la rassurer rien qu'en la regardant._ Non, non, non! _Puis elle le fixa encore un peu _enfin… peut-être._

-Ok, finissons-en.

-Enfin, allez monte devant, mets tes mains le plus en avant possible, puis, donne un coup de pied.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'il avait déposé ses mains sur les siennes, elle sentait son souffle sur son oreille et sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait peu à peu. Quand ils décollèrent, elle retint un cri et se crispa. Elle se détendit un peu, quand Draco lui murmura des mots rassurants.

Draco de son côté, profitait de son parfum, _elle sent bon, c'est quoi? Lavande, non, Lilas non ça ressemble à de la vanille. _Il pouvait rester ainsi toute l'éternité, il se sentait bien.

Le balai s'arrêta dans le ciel, Draco chuchota:

-Regarde, ouvre tes yeux. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

-Ouais, wow!

Elle était ébahie par la vue magnifique qui s'offrait devant elle. Les lumières lointaines de Poudlard s'harmonisaient avec la noirceur du ciel et du lac.

-C'est éblouissant, murmura-t-elle.

-Avoue? J'aime beaucoup regarder ce paysage quand tout le monde dort.

-C'est vrai? Je ne te savais pas si… romantique?

-Tu ne connais pas encore toutes mes façades. Dis-moi, à quoi tu pensais ce matin quand j'étais parti me changer?

-À rien.

-Fais-moi confiance, je me suis confié, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

Hermione ne sut quoi faire. D'une part, elle voulait absolument tout lui avouer alors que de l'autre elle refusait de tout lui révéler. _Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer à moitié?_

-Je pensais à ce que je devais faire.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je dois faire quelque chose à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici.

Draco frémit. Elle était mystérieuse, mais aussi terrifiante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une malveillance comme lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre Potter alors que dans certains moments, elle incarnait l'innocence même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait être mortel. Lui dit-elle en riant, reprenant son air bienveillant, Non, je dois juste compléter une tâche personnelle c'est tout.

Ces paroles rassurèrent un peu Draco. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire à Poudlard.

-Je te le dirais un de ces jours.

-J'espère bien.

Ils se sourirent. Hermione s'accota sur Draco et continua à contempler Poudlard. _Ce lieu me rendra toujours nostalgique. _

-Jane?

-Hum…

-Rien je voulais m'assurer que tu ne dormais pas.

_Elle est vraiment jolie au clair de la lune. _Pensa-t-il. Hermione se retourna et lui sourit. Draco s'empressa de lui sourire en retour. _Il m'attire vraiment_ songea-t-elle. Sans que les deux s'en rendent compte, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Les yeux clos, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

C'était un doux et innocent baiser qui les fit frissonner. Hermione sentait des papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre. C'était trop bon pour s'arrêter. Draco trouvait qu'elle embrassait bien. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentait heureux et était honnête avec ses sentiments. Il avait pourtant embrassé des tonnes de filles dans sa vie, mais Jane lui procurait une sensation nouvelle et différente des autres.

Draco demandait d'approfondir le baiser et cette dernière ouvrit sa bouche lentement. Leur baiser était devenu passionné, chacun y prit goût et se séparèrent que pour pouvoir respirer. Elle tremblota un peu puis Draco lui dit :

-Viens, on rentre, tu commences à avoir froid.

Ils descendirent du balai après avoir atteri. **(N/A bien sur)** Chacun se séparèrent un sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougissantes. Est-ce à cause de la froideur de la nuit? On en doute.

oOoOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOoOoo

Le dimanche soir arriva, Hermione, comme toujours, faisait ses travaux. Elle releva sa tête et vit deux têtes l'observer. Elle sursauta et faillit tomber à terre. Portant sa main à sa poitrine, elle leur reprocha:

-Millicent, Élaine! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à me fixer comme ça! Vous m'avez fiché une de ces trouilles!

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit? Demanda curieusement Élaine avec un de ses sourires qui voulaient dire: je-sais-quelque-chose-inutile-de-le-cacher.

-Tu aurais pu nous le partager. Lui dit Millicent avec le même sourire qu'Élaine et en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Vous me regardez comme si j'avais commis un meurtre.

-C'est mieux qu'un meurtre, tu vas au bal avec Draco Malfoy! Lui annonça Millicent en sautant de joie.

-Ouais et? Je ne vois rien de spécial là-dedans. Lui dit Hermione, étonnée d'une nouvelle si superflue.

-Mais au contraire, c'est le plus beau gars de Poudlard, il faut être fière, je suis amie avec la fille qui va sortir avec Draco! S'exclama Millicent.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, il ne fait que m'accompagner au bal, point. Ne vous faites pas d'idée.

-On est quand même contentes pour toi! Comment tu t'es pris? Lui dit Élaine.

-Il me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté rien de plus. Et puis comment vous le saviez?

-On a nos sources, lui dit Millicent avec un sourire moqueur. C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit.

-Elle ne doit pas être très contente…remarqua Hermione.

-Non, pas vraiment, avais-tu remarqué qu'elle ne te parle pas beaucoup? Demanda Élaine soucieuse.

-Oublions-la un peu, elle est trop capricieuse, elle est gentille et une très bonne amie, mais parfois, elle est trop possessive. Allez Jane, avoue que tu es un peu contente et flattée de cette invitation, il ne faut pas le renier. Lui dit Millicent.

-Ouais, il faut dire que Draco n'est pas un si mauvais gars que ça. Lui répondit Hermione, sentant ses joues rougir.

Hermione et ses amies rirent et rigolèrent. Elle s'amusait beaucoup et était contente d'avoir la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Elle était bien dans cette nouvelle vie et même, elle dirait qu'elle avait trouvé sa place.

-À quelle heure il ira te chercher? Demanda Élaine.

-Je ne sais pas, je te ferais remarquer que le bal aura lieu dans trois semaines. Soupira Hermione.

-Juste pour demander, je suis tellement excitée pour toi, tu le devrais aussi. S'écria-t-elle.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait hâte, même qu'elle palpitait de joie, mais sa fierté lui était trop chère pour pouvoir s'égosiller qu'elle allait au bal avec Malfoy. Elle devait rester indifférente même si son cœur battait la chamade.

-Bon, j'ai assez attendu, dit soudainement Millicent.

-De quoi? Lui questionna Hermione.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Draco et l'agacer.

-Comment ça? S'exclama Hermione.

-Je veux le féliciter et le remercier d'avoir choisi une de mes amies au lieu d'une de ses groupies.

-Oh non, tu ne fera pas ça! Je te l'interdis. Cria Hermione. Elle courut après Millicent qui se dirigeait promptement vers les dortoirs des garçons suivie d'Élaine qui riait aux éclats à ses trousses.

Elles se bousculaient et riaient, mais c'était Hermione qui arriva dans la chambre de Draco la première. Elle voulait à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer quand elle entendit des bruits derrière la porte. Millicent gloussait derrière elle. Lentement, Hermione poussa la porte et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle vit avec horreur Pansy et Draco soudés par la bouche.

* * *

**Bon c'était un long chapitre... à cause de vous, j'ai pas eu le droit de profiter de mes congés, j'ai du perdre des heures à écrire et en plus JE N'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS D'ÉTUDIER! JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE! je vais de ce pas étudier, il me reste que seulement une demie-journée devant moi! REVIEWS! **


	9. révélations?

**Disclamer: le même blabla, si jaimais j'avais les droits, croyez-vous que je vais sérieusement perdre mon temps? **

**désolée pour le retard!SORRY! c la faute à martine, tuez-la, plaignez-la pas moi! i'm innoncent!C'est aussi Éliane! je ne veux pas aller en prison!**

* * *

Hermione voulut refermer la porte, s'enfuir le plus loin possible et oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais ses jambes l'en empêchaient. C'était comme si une part d'elle désirait rester, essayer de comprendre la situation. Elle resta hébétée pendant quelques secondes, souhaitant que tout soit un cauchemar et qu'elle l'oublierait à son réveil. Millicent, tenant compte du désarroi de son amie, se racla la gorge et leur dit :

-On est désolées de déranger votre session hum…

Draco prit conscience que les filles l'observaient et se sépara en vitesse de Pansy. Il vit Hermione et s'apprêtait à tout expliquer, mais elle le coupa sèchement :

-Pas la peine d'expliquer, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, on n'est pas ensemble après tout...

Elle les regarda froidement, essayant de refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. Draco blessé avec une Pansy au regard triomphant, voilà ce qu'elle voyait.

-Écoute Jane, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est Pansy qui…

-Je m'en fous Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Regarde, va donc au bal avec Pansy, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, j'irais avec quelqu'un autre comme ça vous aurez une soirée à vous tout seul.

Cela dit, elle tourna les talons avant que Draco puisse aller à sa poursuite. Celui-ci fut arrêté par Élaine et Millicent qui le regardaient avec des airs désapprobateurs.

Hermione déambulait les couloirs, allant on ne sait où. Elle se battait contre ses larmes, _Comment aurais-je osé de penser que je pourrais avoir une chance avec lui, moi une Sang-de-bourbe? _Elle accéléra sa marche et se maudissait d'être aussi naïve. Sa vue s'était embrouillée et ne vit pas que quelqu'un était mis au travers de son chemin. Elle fonça droit sur cette personne, la heurtant en plein fouet, faisant tomber ainsi tous ses livres. Mais, elle s'en souciait guère.

-Je m'excuse, je ne t'avais pas vu, marmonnait-elle en ramassant paresseusement ses livres.

Il ne lui restait qu'un bouquin à prendre quand cette personne le prit avant elle. Hermione releva sa tête et vit Blaise affublé comme toujours de son masque d'indifférence.

-Tiens, bon vite, il faut qu'on aille en potions, lui dit-il toujours impassible.

-Merci Blaise, je heu…

Elle eut une brillante idée, une idée de vengeance. Zabini était le meilleur ami de Malfoy _et en plus il n'est pas si pire que ça. _

-Blaise écoute, tu peux refuser si tu veux, mais j'ai perdu mon cavalier pour le bal et puis ça te dirait de m'accompagner?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Comment l'as-tu perdu?

-Je me promenais avec lui dans les bois et il s'est perdu.

Elle le vit esquisser un petit sourire en coin _une chose de faite, je l'ai apprivoisé, ma soirée ne sera finalement pas gâchée. _

-Tu es sérieuse? Lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder et en continuant d'avancer.

-Je ne sais pas si le sarcasme te dit quelque chose… lui répondit-elle avec un ton moqueur.

-Cela veut dire que tu ne me le diras pas?

-Tu as tout compris mon grand, tu me rassures, il y avait un moment où je croyais vraiment que les Serpentards étaient une bande d'imbéciles.

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu fais partie de cette bande maintenant.

-Ne me le rappelle pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cachot. Hermione prit place à contre-cœur à côté d'Harry. Draco entra à son tour et se dirigea vers elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer quoi que ce soit que Slughorn entra à son tour. _Je ne croyais pas le dire un jour, mais Slughorn est mon sauveur !_ pensa-t-elle.

Durant le cours Draco, contrarié, essaya d'attirer le regard de Jane par n'importe quelle façon mais en vain. Il avait beau gesticuler et lui envoyer des boulettes de papier mais elle l'avait ignoré pour de bon. Elle se contentait de regarder devant elle. Il devait à tout prix lui expliquer que c'était la faute de Pansy.

Hermione, de son côté, se répéta à elle-même de rester ferme et de ne pas le regarder. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Harry la regardait, incrédule.

-Monsieur Potter, vous qui êtes le meilleur en potions, pourriez-vous me dire combien de temps faut-il chauffer cette potion pour quelle soit parfaite?

Hermione grimaça, elle savait qu'Harry était seulement bon en potions à cause de son fameux livre du Prince au Sang mêlé et en plus de cela, c'était le chouchou de Slughorn. Elle le vit fouiller dans ses livres sans trouver la bonne réponse. _Enfin, Harry sera humilié_, Elle fut soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas que des élèves aient une bonne réputation sans avoir fourni des efforts.

-Je ne sais pas professeur, lui répondit Harry, penaud.

-Je suis très déçu, mais je sais que vous allez faire mieux la prochaine fois, si monsieur Potter n'est pas capable de répondre, je vais vous dire la réponse.

Hermione fut très choquée, il n'y avait pas juste Harry qui était bon en potions. _Je vais lui fermer le claquet. _Elle leva sa main. Le professeur, surpris, lui accorda le droit de parole.

-Je sais c'est quoi la réponse, professeur, il faut le laisser bouillir pendant deux mois avant d'ajouter les ingrédients et le laisser reposer durant exactement cinq heures. Lui annonça-t-elle fièrement en regardant Harry avec un sourire narquois digne d'une Serpentarde.

-Bien Miss White, marmonna le professeur.

_Ça fait du bien de pouvoir répondre_ songea-t-elle. La cloche sonna annonçant, les prochains cours. Elle ramassa lestement ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Pansy l'arrêta accompagnée de ses acolytes :

-Comment oses-tu? Demanda Pansy

Malfoy alla la rejoindre en vitesse, elle voulait s'enfuir, mais cela serait lâche de sa part, alors elle se contenta d'écouter Pansy.

-Oser quoi? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, vite je n'ai pas ça à faire. Répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux de ne pas croiser le regard de Malfoy.

-Je t'ai vue avec MON Draco, je t'ai avertie qu'il était à MOI, tu m'avais promis de ne pas le toucher.

-Regarde, tu l'as ton Draco, de toute façon je n'en veux pas, je ne veux rien, je te le laisse, amusez-vous au bal. Lui dit Hermione en les saluant de la main.

-Jane attends, c'est Pansy qui m'a embrassé c'est pas ma faute, je m'excuse!

-Un Malfoy qui s'excuse? Je suis honorée, mais je m'en moque, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je pleure de joie? Excuses acceptées, va donc au bal avec Pansy, moi j'ai déjà Blaise. À tout à l'heure. Elle tourna prestement les talons et se dirigea hors des cachots.

_Quoi? Blaise? _Pensa Draco. Il était enragé contre elle qui était maintenant avec son meilleur ami en plus. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était jaloux, alors il la laissa partir, fulminant. _C'est un jeu qui se joue à deux._

OOoOoo--------------------------- -------------------------------------oOoOoo

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Orleans les attendait, elle leur annonça de se mettre en équipe de deux et de faire un petit duel et de pratiquer leur _Expelliarmus_. Son professeur avait l'air pâle et fatigué. Hermione se demanda s'il arriverait un malheur à celle-ci, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Hermione en profita pour se venger un tout petit peu, elle se mit devant Malfoy et lui dit d'une voix décidée :

- Malfoy, tu te mets avec moi.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Dis-moi pas que tu as peur?

-Moi peur? Pour qui tu me prends, amène-toi, je vais te faire payer d'avoir insulté un Malfoy.

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté, j'ai juste insinué avec d'autres mots que tu étais un peureux, je ne l'ai pas dit directement.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils se donnèrent le signal et puis Malfoy lui envoya un sort, qu'elle esquiva en vitesse. Elle cria :

_-Expelliarmus!_

Malfoy réussi à l'éviter, mais Hermione lui envoya encore un autre _Expelliarmus_, qu'elle ne manqua pas cette fois.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait croire que tu pouvais avoir un cœur.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers ses amies en laissant un Malfoy ahuri.

oOoOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOoOoo

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et ils continuaient à s'ignorer complètement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressaient la parole. Ils étaient trop têtus et fiers pour s'excuser.

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas que la nouvelle et Malfoy agissent bizarrement? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Ron, voyons, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un problème avec Pansy, mais je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment, lui dit Harry, ce que je veux savoir c'est à propos de l'apparition d'Hermione.

-Tu y penses encore? Mais je croyais que tu pensais que c'était White qui nous avait joué un stupide tour.

-Je sais, et j'en suis persuadé, mais on n'a pas de preuve. Il faut juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer à ce jeu avec nous. Elle avait vraiment blessée Ginny, la pauvre. Ta sœur pense encore que c'était de sa faute si Hermione est morte.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, quand je pense qu'elle ne s'était pas remise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Tu m'as l'air inquiet et sombre. Mange tu verras, tu irais mieux.

-Non, c'est pas ça, est-ce que tu crois que ça serais possible que…non laisse faire, c'est stupide.

-Que quoi dis-le.

-Que White pourrait, j'ai dit pourrait, être Hermione? Quand j'y pense cela a du sens.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela? Mais non, comme tu as dit avant, c'est un tour de White, elle en avait profité de nous soutirer des informations dans le train et tu sais c'est une Serpentard, ne pense-y plus.

-Tu as raison Ron, mais pourquoi White perdrait son temps à préparer tout ça, juste pour nous niaiser? Et ne me dis pas qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas un peu?

-Arrête Harry, tu penses trop, mange sinon ça va refroidir.

Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac, il n'arrivait pas à avaler car sa gorge était sèche. _Ron a sûrement raison, pourquoi Hermione ferait ça? Ce n'était pas son genre, c'est notre amie non?_ Pensa Harry peu convaincu.

La journée tant attendue par arriva enfin. Dans les dortoirs, les filles se préparaient et se débattaient avec leur peigne. Différentes flagrances de parfum se mélangeaient dans la salle des communes ce qui donna mal au cœur à Hermione.

Elle courut ans sa chambre trouvant ses compagnes déjà prêtes. Hermione leur souhaita de bien s'amuser et puis ouvrit sa valise pour trouver la perle de la soirée. Avec un sourire, elle sortie une robe qui sera la cause de beaucoup de regards, surtout provenant d'Harry et de Ron.

Elle souleva gracieusement sa robe bleue de quatrième année. Cela _va leur rappeler des souvenirs_, lorsqu'elle était venue à Poudlard, elle s'était jurée de leur rappeler des souvenirs cuisants et de les faire le plus souffrir possible.

Avec une formule magique elle rallongea son habit pour qu'elle lui aille, fit remonter ses longs cheveux noirs de la même manière qu'à son dernier bal, et appliqua exactement la même dose de maquillage dans les mêmes nuances. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait et identique. _Vous allez le regrettez. _

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, elle descendit et trouva Blaise au pied de l'escalier. Séduisant, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés et il portait un tuxedo noir. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux en la voyant, mais il reprit son expression glacée et lui envoya des regards furtifs. _Je me demande s'il s'en souvient._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit sa main et ils firent leur entrée.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, la plupart des septièmes années s'étaient figés, l'observant. Les plus jeunes se demandaient ce qui se passait et continuaient à danser.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, Malfoy était bouche bée ainsi que Ron. Ginny était partie à la salle de bain, le visage mouillé de larmes. À sa satisfaction,Harry et Ron étaient pétrifiés d'horreur. Elle put lire sur leur visage la crédulité, la surprise et la colère.

Elle se sourit à elle-même et guidée par Blaise, ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Elle se berça au son de la mélodie, elle voulait s'amuser peu importe ce qui arriverait. Elle vit Malfoy accoté au mur les regarder sombrement avec Pansy qui se dandinait en le suppliant de danser.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi Élaine avait l'air peinée. Elle fut ramenée de ses pensées lorsque Blaise lui serra un peu plus fort la main. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Vas rejoindre Draco, il n'attend que ça.

-Je n'en ai nullement envie.

-Allez! Je sais que tu le veux, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Il faut que vous mettez fin à votre petit jeu.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'irais aider Élaine, elle m'a l'air inconfortable avec son cavalier.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre d'aller aider des filles en détresse.

Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête. _J'aurais du m'en douter!_ Hermione sauta quasiment de joie et Blaise essaya de son mieux de la calmer.

-Toi et Élaine ensemble? Qui l'aurais cru? Je suis tellement contente pour toi! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais refuser mon invitation. S'exclama Hermione, un regard rempli de malice.

-Calme-toi je t'en prie! Elle avait déjà quelqu'un et puis, dis-le à personne!

-Non, je te le promets, je suis tellement contente pour toi et elle! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un gros câlin.

Elle remarqua que son geste avait choqué Malfoy, car il avait quitté la salle pour aller dehors.

-Il faut que tu y ailles je crois, dit Blaise.

-Ouais.

Elle essaya de se diriger ver la porte, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, elle se faufila de son mieux pis elle trouva Élaine. Elle lui dit :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Dire quoi Jane? Demanda-t-elle.

-Que toi, Élaine Stiller, avait un œil sur le beau grand noir, Blaise Zabini?

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda Élaine, paniquée.

-Un, tu n'arrêtais pas de le complimenter et deux, je le voyais bien que tu me regardais. Je ne voulais pas te le vole, je t'assure, je voulais juste donner une leçon à Malfoy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. C'est juste que ce gars, lui dit-elle en pointant son cavalier avec une autre fille, me l'avait demandé avant, tu sais je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

-Rassure-toi, je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, dit Hermione en lui pointant Blaise qui s'approchait.

Hermione continua sa marche, mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry et Ron.

-Quoi encore? J'ai quelque chose à faire! S'exclama-t-elle. Si vous ne voyez pas d'objection, il faut que je retrouve Malfoy.

-Attends! Lui dit Harry. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette robe?

-C'est ce qui s'appelle un magasin, tu sais une grosse boite rectangulaire dans laquelle il y a beaucoup de vêtements, on peut en prendre une si on lui donne des morceaux de métal appelés de l'argent.

-Ne joue pas la comédie White! Comment as-tu su que c'était CETTE robe qu'Hermione portait? demanda Ron.

-Encore? Ne me dite pas que c'était la même robe? Quelle coïncidence! Maintenant je vous pris de m'excuser.

Elle s'en alla quand soudain, Harry lui prit la main et lui murmura :

-Tu ne t'en sortirais pas comme ça, White.

Harry la relâcha, et continua à la fixer. Hermione n'avait pas peur, elle le soutenait du regard, puis se tourna dignement pour continuer sa course. _Harry peut tellement être effrayant quand il le veut! Si je leur disais vraiment qui je suis, il passerait son temps à s'excuser! Je n'en veux pas de ses excuses, je veux qu'il prenne une leçon !_

Elle trouva Malfoy affalé à un arbre, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le questionna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pansy n'est pas avec toi?

-Et toi, ton Blaise n'est pas avec toi?

-À ce que je vois, il n'est pas là.

-Rentre, il va t'attendre, lui dit Malfoy froidement.

-Mais non, il est avec Élaine, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Hermione commença à rire doucement en imaginant le gars le plus froid avec une fille pétillante de vie.

-Quoi? Blaise avec Stiller?

-Ouais, imagine ces deux là ensemble.

-Mais toi ça ne te fait rien?

-Faire quoi? Je suis heureuse que mes deux amis soient ensemble. C'est pour le féliciter que j'ai donné un câlin à Blaise. Lui dit-elle en le fixant intensément. Malfoy avait l'air détendu pendant un moment, mais il se raidit.

-Écoute, je suis désolé, je te le jure. Lui avoua-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'ai pardonné, mais…

Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle en souriant, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut être ensemble. Continua-t-elle.

Il avait l'air déçu et blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Hermione avait la gorge sèche, elle ne sut quoi lui dire, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle s'éloigna de lui puis lui dit :

-Écoute, tu sais la dernière fois, quand tu m'apprenais à voler, tu t'étais confié sans me connaître, et je t'avais dit que je ne faisais confiance à personne de peur d'être blessée une nouvelle fois. Alors c'est ça, je ne veux pas être blessée une nouvelle fois et…

-Écoute si c'est ça qui te fait peur, je t'assure que je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu es la première fille qui a su m'écouter, je me sens bien près de toi, tu es différente et j'éprouve des sentiments nouveaux avec toi.

-Attends, ne dis pas ça, tu ne me connaîs pas. Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, alors après ce que je vais te dire tu ne voudrais plus me voir et je vais comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si pire? Je n'ai pas d'ami, les autres ne me suivent qu'à cause de mon pouvoir mais toi tu n'as jamais demandé une place dans le ministère, tu n'as pas eu peur de moi.

-J'ai peut-être pas peur de toi, mais toi tu auras peur de moi, les amis ça se dit tout, et j'ai horreur du mensonge, je ne suis pas celle que tu penses. _Et je ne le serai surement jamais…

* * *

_

**bon ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne fin à ce chapitre mais bon... je crois que j'ai trouvé une fin à mon histoire, il ne me reste que le milieu... Si vous avez des suggestions... dîtes-le ça va m'aider... ça sera toujours mieux que celle de mon amie Martine...**

**Oui, elle voulait que Draco meure d'une comotion cérébrale en se cognant la tête sur un arbre... j'avoue que c'est originale, mais bon. **

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? fin heureuse ou triste? ou bien rien. ( je préfère le rien parce que ca m'enlève du travail.) **

**je crois que je vais laisser malfoy mourir d'une commotion... j'aime bien cette idée hein martine ;) ?**

**merci pour votre support! REVIEWS!**


	10. toute chose a une fin

**Merci d'avoir attendu, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver une fin je vous assure. C'était dur. **

**Disclaimer: Non, l'histoire de m'appartient pas... si j'avais eu l'idée d'écrire sur Harry Potter plus tôt, je pourrais être millionnaire maintenant! Non mais, c'est facile, fallait juste créer un gars qui ne sait pas se brosser les cheveux avec un bout de bois. Fallait y penser**

**MERCI ÉLI SANS TOI PERSONNE NE COMPRENDRAIT L'HISTOIRE AVEC MES FAUTES NOUNOUNES!( c'est vrai à 15 ans et je ne sais toujours pas conjuguer mes verbes, maudite conjugaison, ça baisse ma moyenne)**_

* * *

_

_Pense Hermione, pense qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire?_ Hermione hésita encore, elle ne sut que dire. Il est vrai qu'elle était intelligente mais elle avait affreusement peur de la réaction de Draco. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire?_ C'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà commencé sa phrase, il fallait bien la continuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Demanda Draco qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_Qu'il est trop mignon, je ne peux _pas_ lui mentir, mais d'un côté, s'il allait le dire à tout le monde et pire qu'il me rejetterait? _

-En fin de compte, rien. Viens la soirée n'est pas encore fini, on a le temps pour une petite danse.

Hermione aborda un sourire artificiel, ce qui confirma les craintes de Draco, de plus en plus soucieux. Elle le tira à l'intérieur et puis le conduisit sur la piste de danse. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et puis se berça au son de la musique.

-Jane, c'est quoi toute cette masquarade? Tu me caches vraiment quelque chose. Lui rapporta le blond. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir non?

-Écoute, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me comprend vraiment, que je me sens aussi bien. Je ne veux pas que ce sentiment disparaisse.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, de quoi as-tu peur, je suis là moi et puis je t'avais dit un jour que tu pouvais me faire confiance non?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, cela va tout gâcher. _Pense à tes parents, tu le fais pour eux, pas pour Draco. S'il le disait à Harry? _Je te le dirais quand tout sera fini. Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je suis fatiguée, pas toi? Reprenait-elle d'un air faussement enjoué.

-Oui, mais …

-Alors bonne nuit!

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un petit bec sur la joue avant de sortir rapidement de la salle, laissant derrière elle un Malfoy ébahi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. _Les filles…_pensa-t-il.

Il prit la résolution d'aller lui parler à un moment donné. Comme il allait se coucher à son tour, il surprit une conversation de Potter qui avait l'air très agité car celui-ci agitait ses bras partout alors que Weasley essayait de son mieux de le calmer.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à écouter, mémorisant des informations intéressantes.

-Ron tu ne t'en rends pas compte? Vociféra Harry.

-Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tantôt, je me rends compte que tu es fou! Tu es tombé d'un arbre ou quoi?

-C'est Hermione! Tu es aveugle? Tu n'as pas vu sa robe, sa coiffure? C'était exactement la même!

-Non Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle car je vois bien que tu as trop bu de punch. Je crois bien que quelqu'un y a mis une très grande dose d'alcool et c'est pour cela que tu ne te sens pas très bien n'est-ce pas? Tu ne veux pas aller à la toilette? Tu ne vas pas vomir j'espère! Lui dit Ron en reculant d'un pas.

-Non! Je le savais, il y a eu comme un déclic dans ma tête! Jane et Hermione ne font qu'une et une seule personne.

-Shhhh, calme-toi, qu'en est venu de ta première supposition? Que tout ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie?

-Non, c'est impossible! Lui hurla Harry en secouant son ami.

-Je crois vraiment que devrais voir madame Pomfrey ou te payer une thérapie, s'inquièta Ron.

Malfoy en avait assez, il se retira avec l'esprit plus embrouillé plus que jamais. _Ces deux la ne font la paire, ils sont fous_. Mais il devait avouer que les propos de Potter avaient une vérité. Il devrait mettre tout cela au clair avec Jane. _Elle va croire que je ne lui fais pas confiance._ Draco soupira et rentra dans sa salle commune avec plus de soucis que quand il en était sorti.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle devait tout faire pour que son plan marche à merveille. Elle avait longtemps souffert. C'était au tour d'Harry de payer. Il allait le regretter et elle voulait lui faire connaître la même souffrance qu'elle a vécue.

Elle était très seule, elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, sa liberté, sa vie… Tout cela supprimé par des malentendus. C'était au tour d'Harry de sombrer dans le désespoir et la solitude qu'elle avait connus. Pour cela, il devait perdre l'amour de Poudlard et puis après celle de Ginny et de Ron jusqu'à se perdre lui-même.

Hermione se glissa dans ses couvertures, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir l'expression des élèves demain.

/&(!

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Hermione trottait vers sa chambre. Elle avait décidé que pour trouver sa paix intérieure, elle devait éliminer tous les obstacles, et ces obstacles étaient bien sur, le grand Harry Potter.

Sa haine l'avait complètement déchirée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle, qui ne voulait pas commettre de meurtre. Cette idée morbide l'avait finalement emportée. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps, enfermée, à magouiller toute sorte de plans. À force de côtoyer le côté obscur, on finit par l'apprivoiser…

Draco commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus; elle qui était si vivante, elle était devenue froide et distante. Bref, une vraie Serpentarde.

- Tu as un moment? Je dois te parler, dit Draco

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Suis-moi.

Elle le suiva à contre-cœur et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac et puis elle prit place sur un grand rocher et attendit qu'il prenne parole.

-Mais regarde-toi, quelqu'un qui a des yeux peut bien voir que tu es entrain de te tuer.

Hermione, incrédule, essaya de son mieux pour comprendre ses paroles. _Me tuer? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Je ne veux pas me tuer, mais j'essaie de tuer quelqu'un. _

-Je ne comprend pas, dit-elle finalement.

-Tu es aussi maigre qu'une allumette, tu manges de moins en moins et tu as toujours une expression qui veut dire quelque-chose-va-arriver-et-je-suis-la-seule-à-le-savoir. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Tu vois? Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

-Depuis quand un Malfoy s'inquiète-t-il?

-Je…

-Bon, c'est ce que je pensais, alors si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais retourner à mes affaires.

Hermione se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand une main agrippa fermement son poignet et la força à se retourner.

-Tu sais, je m'inquiète parce que tu es la seule personne à qui je tiens sincèrement et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tout ceux à qui je tiens m'ont fait du tort! Comment sais-tu qu'un jour tu ne ferais pas la même chose? Tous mes rêves se sont écrasés. Tous mes efforts furent vains. Je ne possède rien et je n'aurais jamais rien. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vécu la même chose? Que la vie avec mon père était facile? J'avais mes propres plans sur l'avenir et puis il est venu et les a tous détruits. J'ai appris qu'il fallait se relever par soi-même et de continuer tout seul en regardant droit devant.

-Ce sont des paroles très nobles. Lui avoua-t-elle, encore sur le choc.

-Merci.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'en suis très touchée, mais parfois c'est mieux de rester par terre et de ne pas te relever car ça fait moins mal. À force de te laisser écrasée, tu en prends l'habitude et oublies la douleur.

Je suis venue ici pour me venger d'Harry Potter et je suis prête à tout pour qu'il paye.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il m'a trahie, je n'avais rien fait, je n'ai même pas tué Dumbledore et…

-Hermione Granger ? coupa-t-il.

-La seule et l'unique, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tout ces temps-ci tu m'as menti? Comment oses-tu te faire passer pour un sang pur? Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu toucher à une sale fille pareille. Je me sens souillé.

-Ça suffit! Tes beaux discours ne valaient rien! Te faire confiance mon œil! Tu vois bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler, maintenant, je m'en moque, va le dire à tout le monde si tu y tiens, fais tout ce que tu veux. J'en ai marre.

-Avec plaisir.

Draco fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le château. _Comment à t'elle pu me faire ça à moi? Me mentir comme ça? _

Hermione s'effondra par terre, _qu'est-ce que je viens de faire encore? Je suis stupide. _Tous ses plans et son travail avait été anéantis à cause d'un simple coup de tête.

Après plusieurs heures, seule à penser, elle se décida enfin à rentrer. En pénétrant dans son dortoir, elle sentit peser sur elle de nombreux regards. Elle était très inconfortable, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

Elle s'en alla vers la seule place où elle pouvait avoir la paix : la bibliothèque. Elle prit place sur sa table préférée et ouvrit un livre. Elle entendit des personnes murmurer son nom et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Mione?

Elle releva la tête et vit trois paires de yeux la fixer intensément. Elle soupira et leur dit :

-Quoi encore?

-On est vraiment désolés, lui dit Ron qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On ne voulait pas, lui dit Harry à son tour.

-Mais c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Répondit-elle sèchement. Ne faites pas semblant que vous êtes désolés. Ce n'est pas avec de simples excuses que je vais vous pardonner aussi facilement. Vous avez beau vous montrer gentil et compatissant, je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège.

-Mais écoute-nous, lui dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ça que je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que vous vous précipitez vers moi à cause de vos remords, votre amitié mettez-la où vous le savez. Je ne veux plus vous écouter maintenant!

Hermione se boucha les oreilles, mais Harry prit ses poignets. Ils se confrontaient du regard, et Hermione en profita pour se dégager.

-On regrette vraiment. Lui dit Harry.

-Et moi je regrette d'être allée dans cette salle de bain où vous m'avez sauvée, je regrette de t'avoir réparé tes lunettes, je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance, traître!

Elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et sortit de la salle en courant sans prêter attention à leur cris. _Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? _Elle ne voulait faire qu'une chose, c'était d'y mettre fin et de recommencer à zéro.

-Malfoy! Lui cria-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle de commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les Serpentards riaient de sa remarque et Malfoy parut fier de lui-même.

-Viens ! lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tirant par le col.

Dans le corridor, elle le lâcha finalement puis Malfoy se frotta le cou discrètement ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'elle lui avait fait mal, elle lui dit :

-Je sais que tu m'en veux et je m'excuse. Mais il y a une dernière chose que je veux te dire avant de partir. Je te déteste du plus profond de mon cœur. Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis la première année, je te déteste parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue et je te déteste d'avoir gâché tout mon travail!

-Je suis très touché pour ces belles paroles vraiment, Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Est-ce que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est le sang?

-Oui, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse jamais à des créatures de ton niveau.

-Je vois, moi qui croyais que tu étais différent et que tu ne voulais pas ressembler à ton cher père.

-Tu nais Malfoy et tu resteras Malfoy. Allez continue ce que tu voulais me dire parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi.

-J'ai cru que tu pouvais me supporter mais non, monsieur pense qu'il est supérieur à tout le monde. Moi qui croyait que tu pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien.

-Et toi, qui voulait commettre un meurtre?

-Je ne voulais pas! Cette idée m'a juste emportée, et puis tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas ce courage là.

-Regarde, les Griffondors sont des peureux!

-Regarde, la Griffondor est en fin de compte avec les Serpentards, donc les Serpentards sont des trouillards aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ferme-la!

-Tu ne sais pas toutes les choses ignobles j'ai fait pour pouvoir être ici, j'ai du effacer la mémoire de Kimberly White et de prendre sa vie pour en arriver ici. Je te déteste pour ton cœur de glace, je te déteste parce que à chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, je te déteste parce que je tremble rien qu'en te voyant et je te déteste parce que tu as changé ma vie. Voilà, tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est ça.

Hermione se retourna pour quitter tous ses cauchemars et pour pouvoir recommencer à zéro.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Entendit-elle crier.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai décidé de faire ce que tu m'avais suggérée. Je me relève et je continue. Je vais aller voir McGonagall pour tout lui dire et de partir d'ici et de me trouver un travail. À un de ces jours, j'espère qu'un jour, toi aussi tu pourrais te relever et oublier ton passé et te rendre compte que le sang ce n'est pas ce qui compte.

Elle continua sa marche, la tête haute.

Elle ne le vit pas rentrer dans son dortoir furieux, claquant la porte. Elle ne saura pas qu'il était en train de détruire toute évidence de l'existence de White. Et malheureusement, Hermione n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Malfoy.

-Bonne chance et moi aussi je te déteste.

FIN

* * *

**G FINI! danse danse **

**Désolée, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, c'est parce que je n'avais plus d'idées, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux, ben je crois, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai eu une super idée pour mon autre fic qui va s'appeller LA PROMESSE. j'espère que vous allez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, je vais le commencer bientôt!**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre support, c'était extra. Pour la fin, heu... no comments, c'était pourri je le sais. Vous voulez une épilogue? **

**TK, MERCI TOUT LE MONDE, SIL VOUS PLAIT POUR CEUX KI N'ONT PAS DONNÉ DE REVIEWS J'EN VEUX! Merci encore!**


End file.
